


Freeing the Devil

by nigellecter



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Complicated Relationships, Hannibal Season 03 Spoilers, M/M, Psychological Drama, Rough Sex, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigellecter/pseuds/nigellecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rp thread with atrappedfly on tumblr.<br/>In rp'ing style, Will/Nigel<br/>Unedited, unbeta'ed, mistakes are our own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The leather gloves formed neatly around Will’s fingers, keeping the chilled breeze from licking along his calloused hands. He was standing outside, a long wool coat wrapped tightly around his body with the collar pulled up to hide the thick scarf around his neck. Bright blue eyes were looking out on the foggy horizon, watching the tails of his dogs bouncing along as they ran around the large yard and off into the trees. 

He knew Nigel was behind him from the scent of the nicotine filled cigarettes and strong liquor. That was one of the outwardly strong characteristic that pulled him apart from his twin, Hannibal Lecter, at least only when he wasn’t standing in plain view. 

Will turned his head to the side to catch a glimpse of the male. His own eyes narrowing in the altogether confusion of what the other could possibly want, after all this was the Empath’s home. His safe place. 

“I didn’t imagine I would see you here.”

_____

The thick fog had made the trip to Wolf Trap all in more dangerous and risky, as he had never driven his motorcycle in such weather conditions. Now his brother behind the bars with several counts of murder, of course, his twin had no intention of facing death penalty. All he had heard and saw on the news and through his iPad was that a bunch of people who he did not know had defended his brother’s case of him being insane and pleaded insanity to be locked forever in Baltimore State Hospital for Criminally Insane. As much as he had wanted to visit his brother incarcerated in a cell, knowing that his brother appreciated not presenting himself as an undignified man, stripped of his books and living in his vast mind palace, Hannibal had insisted his younger twin not to come. 

He could almost smell the winter coming. The frigid air that he always smelled when the snowstorm came. Now all of the fall leaves fallen onto the ground, he could hear them crunch under his heavy boot as he smokes, the chilly gust sending his thick white exhale through the younger man’s direction. The other hand holding an open bottle of whiskey, the amber liquid sloshes as he takes a guzzle, the nicotine jolt still not out of his system as he alternates between the two.

“Just checking after you, that’s what Hannibal wanted me to do, since he can’t drag his fucking ass over to your place. It’s fucking two hours round trip and he has done it just how many times? He must have been really obsessed with you, or he’d call that love.” Reminiscing the phone call that he had gotten from his brother the other day, his exact words were ‘his compassion towards Will Graham is inconvenient.’ 

Or He’d call that love. The words nearly stung Will as he turned his attention back towards his dogs. He didn’t ask for any of this, and yet even with Hannibal still locked away it seemed that he could never get the good old doctor out of his mind. His twin brother was just a painful reminder of what had happened, and worse what was yet to come. 

___

“Obsession is dangerous.” His arms now pulled in, as if he was shielding himself from Nigel. The jacket nearly pulled too tight across his elbows, inching up on his wrist to reveal the top of the glove. “You must have an obsession with him yourself, otherwise I don’t see you making the trip, especially with the current weather conditions.” A sharp clear of his throat and Will was turned around to finally meet the face of the twin. “What do you plan to tell him?” 

There were plenty of things that ran through his mind, but the one thing he couldn’t wrap his thoughts around was why Hannibal Lecter sent his brother to do his dirty work. He knew Nigel wouldn’t kill him. If Hannibal had plans for his death he would prefer to do it at his own hands, watch as the light slipped away from Will’s blue eyes. So why was he curious about Will? Did he fear that he might hurt himself? No. Lecter knew him better than that.

___

“Oh, I know what obsession can do to you, I think being possessive and protective comes with that particular word. I fucking relate to the word, as it is ingrained in my fucking torn-up brain and through my corporeality.” Having remembered why he was in the States in the first place, although his main ground had been Europe - particularly in Eastern Europe to be exact, where he had been living in Bucharest as a former notorious drug lord, reigning havoc in the underground world. If his heinous, particularly brutal and hands-on crimes were to be caught empty-handed, he’d be the one who could be the jail mate along with his dear brother.

Having been divorced with his darling Gabi and being shot in the head which sent him straight to the hospital, before Hannibal had been incarcerated, he was brought back to the states to be placed in ICU to monitor his recovery. Divine intention or not, some neurologists had already written a paper about his case anonymously, hiding his identity. ‘An innocent man shot in the head by the green cop miraculously survives’ had been the head title on the newspaper. The hem of his leather jacket rapidly whips against his lean side as the arctic gust blows in his direction, sending soot all over his shoulder. “You can say that, some people would say I have an eccentric relationship with my twin. I was merely fucking curious what kind of man my brother had been fallen in love with. He’s a son of a fucking bitch who doesn’t remotely love anyone, but himself, but I’m sure you already know that.” 

After a few more long inhale to let the nicotine linger inside his mouth, he crushes the stub with the ball of his boots. “You might think Hannibal Lecter sent me to look after you or something, but I dragged my fucking ass to check you out myself. I know there was some kind of ‘flirtation,’ I’d call it unusual love which involves blood and scars on both ends - I’ve seen what you have done, or more correctly, by proxy.” His own body didn’t lack that, although it wasn’t inflected by her, per say, but it had been the means to achieve his intense and short fuel of marriage that merely lasted two years. “I have no intention of letting my brother kill you, if that’s where his true intentions lie - I still can’t figure out what the fuck has been going on with you two. Maybe you’re the one who holds the keys to my brother’s mind palace. I only have the access to the grand entrance. None of the other rooms are accessible on my end.” 

____

Nigel was nothing more than a spitting image to his brother. His language, poise, as well as other things were different, but it didn’t stop Will from still getting drawn in. Perhaps it was his fault for leaving the nonprescription glasses on his counter. They usually prevented eye contact, which prevented the feeling of empathy for others, or it was the feeling of familiarity that struck him. The gust of wind blew a few orange leaves against his pant leg while he took the time to study the twin’s face. 

“His mind palace is vast, and strong. I hardly doubt I have the keys to every room.” Will straightened his posture, giving a whistle from the corner of his mouth to help aid the stray dogs in his direction. It was now apparent that he had every intention of going inside. “If I invite you in do you plan on lighting another one of your cancer sticks inside?” 

The thought of smoking had never really crossed his mind, and now seeing Nigel he could understand why. Nicotine left an undeniable odor that surely wouldn’t be covered up by his cheap aftershave, and if he didn’t know better it made people act different. Just like any addiction would. Which is why he struck up the wall that there would be absolutely no smoking inside his home. He had no intention of allowing the smell to stay any longer than Nigel was. 

“You call Hannibal’s and my own interaction one of odd love. What gives you the impression that I am in love with him? Surely not the Tattle Crime’s article that mentions the idea that he and I are murder husbands?” His own shoes created a trail of broken leaves as he headed back towards the place he called home. The fire inside seeming warm and inviting, much how a lover’s embrace might have felt, how Hannibal’s arms felt despite the cruelty of being cut open.

____

His wind-chafed ashen locks blowing more upward as the gust sweeps him thoroughly, he gulps the remaining amber liquor down, almost half-empty in his hand now. As he holds onto the neck of the bottle, his adam’s apple bobs heavily as his head tilts. Annoyed by the wind by the time it whips his jacket for the second time, he disapprovingly grunts and zips up the jacket, his hand hovering inside one of the pockets to take out another cigarette. 

“He had mentioned to me that you are this close to opening the latch to one of his most private rooms of the mind palace. Even I can’t fucking break into it, so-called fucking twin empathy rendered fucking useless in this case, as I even don’t know what that fucking smug nonchalant bastard is thinking at times. And I’m the one who’s supposed to be clear as a glass. So penetrable, he’d say, too expressive and sensitive, crude and too open.” With a tilt of his head, he observes the younger man. His posture, demeanor, he’s vaguely accepting him, but still distanced. “Perhaps you have access to all the keys, but doesn’t know which keys to use on which room? As you already fucking register, he’s the most multi-faceted man the fucking humankind will ever see, but I’d just call him a goddamn heartbroken kid still at age ten.” 

What he doesn’t know yet is that Hannibal Lecter, the human version, stripped all of his person veil had died on that snowy field after he had cannibalized Mischa unknowingly under the hands of Nazi soldiers. That had been what it was hiding under all the latches and secret doors of his brother’s mind palace that even he wasn’t able to pluck it out of his own unconscious memory. It’s either he didn’t remember or he didn’t want to. 

“If they had known about what we did as twins, I’m sure they’d term it murder twins as well, no. I am already fucking well aware of the Tattle Crime and their brand of journalism. No, I call it odd love, because I know what my brother is capable of doing, if simply he wanted you dead, you’d be already dead inside the BSHCI when my brother framed you. If death penalty didn’t happen, definitely inside the kitchen. I’ve been told the cut was surgical. He wanted you to live, because you’re intellectually equal. For me, I’m as fucked up as he is, but he considers me inferior. All I fucking share with him is the lust for blood and having the dualism. Charming, but underneath, there’s an apex predator waiting to be unleashed. I’ve seen what you’re capable of doing.” With a smirk lifting his chin, he trails the younger man and follows inside. “Maybe I want my fucking scent to linger inside the house. I don’t want to be perceived as Hannibal Lecter’s brother.”Always shadowed by my fucking brother. 

____

The heat was quick to begin licking over Will’s skin. His chilled rosy cheeks beginning to vanish as he kept the door open to allow each of his dogs back into his home. Winston was the last to enter through the door, wagging her tail excitedly at the idea of there being a guest. Nigel would at least got what he wish from the mutts. They would think of him as his own individual and not Hannibal’s brother. 

It was an unfamiliar pain to be cast beneath someone’s shadow, in fact, the Empath constantly wished he could be hidden, known for being someone’s lesser and not their equal. He might have ended up differently then. Not too much to care for, but not so much to hide either. 

His eyebrows pinched together and lips formed an unpleasant frown at the fact that Nigel was in fact smoking in his house. He knew the scent would be there at least for a few days if not longer. “You want to be his equal, not his shadow.” The prominent Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed down the guilt of knowing that Nigel was as well a murderer. That was all Will’s life seemed to consist of. Crazy sons of bitches who had a fascination with him one way or another.

Slowly he began to remove the many layers of clothing. First with the gloves that he places on the head of the couch, and then his scarf which was thrown over the coat rack. His eyes fell onto Nigel’s face again, watching as he blew the smoke into the clear air while he began to strip the jacket off. It wasn’t until he began to pull his right arm out of the sleeve did he even realize that the bottom of his shirt was flipped up and revealed one of the many scars that he had received from the good old doctor. Surely a reminder that Hannibal would always be with him. 

Even with his jacket now removed he struggled to keep his gaze down. It had become something he was accustomed to with Hannibal. Watching his face, his quirks, but with Nigel the resemblance was unsettling. There were nights that Will would imagine placing his own lips on Hannibal’s and even now he couldn’t help but picture it with his twin. His gaze fell down to the other’s hands, curious if they felt smooth like the doctor’s or rough much like his own, and what they would feel like against his cheek, neck, and even his hips. 

“I can’t imagine alcohol and smoking are easy on an empty stomach. I could make you something for your trip back.”

_____

He can feel the heat radiate off of his skin underneath all the layers he had been wearing. He had hated winter, fucking hated it. A layer of undershirt, then his usual short-sleeved shirt, then a thin sweater over that and with his leather jacket enveloping the heat within him, as soon at he steps into the empath’s house, he loses two layers of his clothes. Seeing the dog excited to see him, he lowers himself and runs his broad hand against the brown fur, scratching the canine’s ears and the skin behind them. He didn’t raise any dogs, but it reminded him of the one he used to have when he was young. 

It’s not something he openly admitted with anyone, definitely not in front of his brother. Hannibal was god. There’s no fucking denying it. Why did his brother kill in the way that he did. Seeing people being no more than pigs. ‘Free range rude,’ he had called them. Ethics over aesthetics, but he saw them differently. He wasn’t the one to present his kills in the way his brother did. All he needed was a huge pack of quick drying cement to dismember all the limbs and drop the blocks with body parts buried in them, casting in the deep murky water during the nighttime. He was most in his element at nights. He almost wished he could be a nocturnal creature, he already was a night owl, but that idea appealed to him more. Night was a different dimension, when he became a completely different being. A creature of darkness. 

His second smoke is not as quick as the first. His intention crystal clear. Leaving his scent like Will’s dogs would. The permeating scent will linger inside the house for days. His eyes heavily lidded as his biceps flex, throwing his arm as he lets the smoke hang between his pressed lips. With a flick of his hand, he strokes Winston’s head and lets him lick his hand. The thick shroud of smoke rises to the ceiling and stays there for a while, before dissipating into the thin air. “That’s the fucking smile, isn’t it, the one my brother gave it to you.” Inching close to the younger man, he looks up at the empath’s bright blue eyes, almost as a search of permission to touch his scar, but without the other’s confirmation, his fingers ghosts over the raised edge of the long, slightly curved gash. 

His eyes still trail the path that his fingers had been on, fixated on the pink, distorted surface.What a fucking shame. “I’m quite fucking used to it, but I’d appreciate the gesture. I hear you’re from the south.” Again, Hannibal’s astute observation, or it could be that Will could’ve simply told his brother. “I’m not a picky eater, anything should be fucking good in my starved stomach.”


	2. Chapter 2

Will hadn’t expected himself to shiver like he had when he felt the brief trace of fingers roaming over his scar. The raised skin just above his hip and below his ribs, a permanent tattoo. Much like an amputee would claim that they could still feel their fingers or toes, he could still feel the excruciating pain. The firm hand on the back of his head pulling him ever closer to Hannibal’s embrace. Nigel’s hand felt different, not as smooth but not entirely rough either. It nearly numbed the pained flesh and made him feel the urge to invite him in even more. 

“The polite thing to do would be to ask where I was from instead of going off of Hannibal’s word.” Will pulled back, creating space between them as he began his way towards the kitchen. When he opened the fridge two fish were revealed. An earlier catch that was sure to taste good. He pulled them out and set them on a clean tray on the counter while he grabbed for different spices around the small room. 

There was one good thing that came out of being in Hannibal’s kitchen, the male had taught him how to prepare a fine ass meal. “I was raised in the South.” He flicked a switch on the stove before turning his attention back to the fish. “My parents didn’t like it much there and neither did I, but as we can tell I was the only one to really ever escape.” The bones and guts had already been removed, only awaiting the salts, peppers, and other delicious seasonings to bring out the natural flavor of the salmon. 

“What happened with you and Hannibal? Why love someone who makes you feel like the cattle instead of the butcher?” Will had turned back to Nigel now, wiping his hands down with a paper towel while the fish sat in the oven.

_____

His hazel orbs bores through Will’s scar. Even though he wasn’t a medical doctor like his brother, he knows when he sees one. His own scar had the same distortions along the edge of the gash and although Will’s stitches were more neat and precise than his crude and rough ones, he knows the empath would’ve been bedridden and immobile for several months. He can still smell the coppery and fishy tang of the dried blood permeated thoroughly inside his mattress, drenched through the core of it as he lay lifeless inside of his flat. Those days was horrid. He lacked the words to describe how he had felt then. His own scar hadn’t been well treated at the hospital and he had many infections, which had made his laceration even worse than it actually was. Almost gutted like a fish, the length of the scar ran down from just beneath his armpit all the way down to just above where his navel was. With strenuous movements, he could still feel the scar emit unpleasant and acute pain. He had gotten used to it by now.

“So that means my brother was correct. That fucking smart-ass.” His fingers abruptly part from the empath’s skin as the other retreats to the kitchen. “I think I smell salmon. Did you catch them yourself? I won’t fucking repeat the same mistake then, are you a fisherman, Will?” Although he knows the answer via his brother, as he often did. Although he didn’t want to admit Hannibal’s superior intellect compared to his own, his twin had been always the bookish and smart one. He had been the one who caused havoc, bullied people, beat up people when his brother had been helpless. Will’s analogy wasn’t that bad, but he’d prefer a notorious gangster to a cannibalistic serial killer. A realistic comparison. The former had a less chance of leaving his name in history, albeit the circumstances. The latter definitely had more chance to leave behind a reputation as being a sadistic psychopath. Hannibal would refute it completely. “So you hooked Hannibal, sank him and locked him up for good.” He nonchalantly spats, as he had a contrasting feeling towards his brother. He loved him, he despised him. He revered him and hated him for the same fact.   
“My short answer would be because he’s my fucking flesh and blood. Although I fucking hate his guts, if he really loves you - I wouldn’t leave you gutted on the floor, carve a fucking heart out of a person and expect you to run after him to be reunited with you again to do what, fucking caught by the FBI on your grounds, fucking surrendering in front of you so you’d know where he was? As fucked up Hannibal is with the concept of ‘love,’ I value his love. He left me in order to save me, I don’t fucking know all the details, but I believe him.” He flops down on the couch, where Winston is at the foot of it. Letting out a long sigh, he rakes his hair and leans further against the backrest. 

____

Love what you hate most. There is no bigger passion then the one you feel towards someone who keeps bringing your world down. That is how Will saw it anyway. Hannibal had continued to flick the dominos over until the Empath was the last one standing, staring into the face of the devil, and even with his manipulative rejection he still couldn’t get Lecter out of his head. It was a painful love. His heart ached more because he knew exactly where he was, and how easy it would be to break him out. Alana had more trust in him than she gave herself credit for. 

“I am a fisherman.” He finally commented, pulling himself out of his headspace so he could look over and see how comfortable Winston was with Nigel. It was nice to see, and made him feel all the more comfortable. Dogs knew the worst and best of people. If Winston found comfort in the man then he should as well. Which is probably what lead Will to feel more comfortable around Hannibal. 

“You say you came here to scout me out, but I think you were curious for your own purposes. Hannibal is fascinated with me, at least you say so. Perhaps you think you’d be fascinated as well?” His entire body leaned back against the counter, raising up so he was nearly sitting on it. “I find you interesting, Nigel.”

____

“Wind me up and watch me go, that’s what he does.” Although he despises his brother for what he has done so far, he cannot help to thank him altogether for what had happened after his incident after he got shot in the head. He was the one who had been adamant to watch his recovery and relentlessly pressed the neurologists, exerting his power over them to get the best treatment there was. He was out of the hospital in mere two weeks, recovering faster than any other patients who had the similar outcome. Of course, the nature of his brain injury helped him to recover more dramatically, as the bullet didn’t lodge in the brain and the inter-cranial pressure remained normal. He didn’t have any severe and life threatening complications that usually followed with coma patients, albeit induced one. 

If he had been the lesser of the devil, Hannibal had been the one to mock God. He knew he would gloat as he looked upon him on the bed, as if he wasn’t worth what he was for without him manipulating or controlling him around. Even when he was exerting force and violence in his own, he couldn’t get out of Hannibal’s influence upon him. It’s what he did, call it twisted love, but he knew his twin loved him nonetheless and he just had less strings attached to him than many people did. He had seen the former patients who died under Hannibal’s care and he knew then, Will was an exception. 

Letting that depressing thought pushed aside, as he would’ve liked to think that he was finally free of his brother’s strings. He had been influential and once he had started to live with his brother, he almost felt like being a protege to his exceptional and meticulous craft in killing. His crude demeanor slowly honing, perfecting under his brother’s guidance. Although he realized his twin’s influence, he almost had no choice - if it weren’t for the other, he wouldn’t be gracing this earth. 

“Hannibal’s not a person who gets fascinated with the others easily. You are indeed correct. I was curious why my brother had an ongoing obsession with you. Of course I am intrigued. As much as I’m grief stricken, that’s what the other fucking people say, over my brother’s incarceration, I’m almost glad it happened. All thanks to you, all thanks to his savage pleasure and I was born right into it, predestined to become what I’d call his imago. A pleasure we have been sharing together for quite some while before you showed up. I’m sure Hannibal has told you that you must understand that blood and breath are only elements undergoing change to fuel your radiance.” With another gentle touch along Winston’s fur, the canine sits by his leg and laps at his hand, which he doesn’t withdraw. “Do you find me interesting, solely because I’m a part of Hannibal’s creation, or in something else entirely?” 

_____

“Opposites attract.” Will had cleared his throat, tilting his head up towards the ceiling now. It was a fascinating theory that only appeared to be proven correct on several occasions, this being one of them. Two brother born into the same house, merely minutes apart from each other. They must have held a bond that no force could break, and surely if anyone tried they would tear them to pieces. His blue eyes moved back down, running along the floor until he laid eyes on Nigel. “You have potential. Ways that you could show your brother just how godly you are.” A small smirk crossed Will’s lips before he swept his tongue across the dried flesh. “Make art of the rude, he calls it.” 

Will knew using manipulation was a dangerous method, but he found it usually worked for him. He could one up Hannibal, while his brother felt the same. Wind him up and watch him go, just has the twin had stated. Years before he had allowed Hannibal to flick the dominos until finally he found out the rules of the game, though he played it differently. Allow others to keep the piece or flick it over, very rarely did he go about doing it himself. It dropped a sense of liability in his eyes. 

“You have no intention on killing me, and I have no intention on killing you.” His calloused hands ran behind him and dragged across the counter, allowing him to bend his back into an appealing arch. “You have a connection with Hannibal, and I imagine would do anything for him. Why not pull the chains from his hands?” 

After Hannibal was incarcerated the world seemed all but too quiet. Will often saw him in places that he hadn’t been in years, heard him, and smelt him. He could dream of settling in with his dogs and possibly a family, but he wouldn’t be the same. Let it be called love, but the sensation kept pulling him back to the man. 

“Surely you miss his mocking voice?”

____

“I wouldn’t consider my brother opposite. Our complicated and labyrinthine relationship is best defined as… Unconventional.” He and Hannibal had been living together, until his brother decided to abscond even without his awareness and the last thing he hears of his brother doing is wreck havoc in the muskrat farm to kill all the living thing on the grounds, just to surrender in front of Will’s house so that the other man can see him whenever he wants to do. That is, with the lack of his words, fucked up bullshit and he feels abandoned yet again. Now, the grand mansion feels empty, devoid of his brother’s presence and it just smells of thick nicotine and liquor. The state of art kitchen rendered useless, he still had made use of the basement, where they sometimes killed together and instead of ‘making art of the rude,’ he dismembered the corpses and dumped them in the Chesapeake river, buried in a block of cement. He knew how to make heart tartare and cook liver with a wok. He was only good at chopping and pan frying certain things. The pristine house reduced with him living pretty much inside the living room. Hannibal’s study locked close, the bedroom disused and he didn’t even go upstairs. His brother’s presence still lingered on the second floor like a ghost inside the haunted house. 

“Proving Hannibal of me being ‘godly’ in any fucking matter would be me dragging my fucking ass over BSHCI to save his goddamn fucking ass.” He had thought about breaching into the high security prison such as this, but it was risky. Unlike when he was living in Bucharest, he lacked manpower and someone to do dirty work for him. He simply lacked knowledge. And him so easily surrendering to Will, while refusing to see him still infuriated him. “Maybe this had been what he intended too, he wanted me to meet you. I’m not even fucking surprised.” A thick white puff of cloud rises up through the ceiling as he eases into the couch, Winston still at his feet as he strokes the canine’s head. “If my fucked up life was as simple as yours.” Sighing, he mutters as he lazily strokes along the length of Winston’s spine. 

Knowing the man standing inside the kitchen is deemed fit to be called a killer, the body count had been less than how many he had killed in his life, but still, he was well aware of how capable Will was at exerting violence and cruelty. Perhaps more in forte with Hannibal’s aesthetics. His method of killing was less meticulous, more cruel. 

“Mocking, manipulative, call it whatever the fuck you want, but yes. As much as I fucking want to let myself free of his hold, I surely miss that fucking bastard. It simply isn’t the same without him. I’m sure you feel the missing link in your life, too. Those who are already diseased, afflicted in pain by his cruel hands and those of us who are living. We all are under his influence.” Hollowing his cheeks, he takes the longest drag he had ever done, looking outside as the strong gust sweeps the fall leaves off the ground. “Either I have to get that fucking bastard’s ass out the prison or I have to start killing like the man to draw the FBI out.” He was indeed familiar with the method, so it wouldn’t be so arduous for him. “Would you join me if I asked?”

____

Striking blue eyes watched the puff of smoke spread across his ceiling, leaving the scent to soak into the walls. Only this time Will caught himself inhaling the smoke, nearly savoring the odor. It was musty and stuck to his lungs, much like sugar becomes sticker when in contact with a liquid. Though he didn’t find himself as disgusted as before. Perhaps it was his imaginative state that helped aid him in wrapping his mind around people’s funny little habits, or he had denied himself the pleasure of it for too long, and his body only wanted more. 

Thick brown lashes fluttered down as he blink before he pushed himself off the counter. The only way to truly get what you want was to become and equal, and so Will found himself striding over to Nigel, patting Winston on the head when he arrived. His movements were quick and without consent he snatched the shortening cigarette from the twin’s hand. Its outer edges felt smooth and fragile, but the heat inside made it apparent that it wouldn’t be fully pleasant to break it open. Will blinked once more, blue eyes traveling up Nigel’s face, focusing on his lips first, picturing the way they wrapped around the bud when taking a drag. He pursed his own lips together for a brief moment before moving his hand up to his lips, the end of the bud brushing across them before he allowed it access. 

The inhaling of the smoke burned a bit, but in its own memorizing way. He felt it in his chest and the back of this throat. The lethal nicotine sticking to any surface it came into contact with. Will’s eyes drifted up, meeting the maroon gaze of Nigel before he released the smoke. A white cloud surrounding the two of them before he turned the bud around and offered it back. 

“Hannibal Lecter is a missing puzzle piece we both need in our lives. I need to know where he is, and you want him with you. If you can assure me that he will not disappear again I will help.” He narrowed his eyes, dragging his tongue across the roof of his mouth, surprised that the flavor still lingered. Much like his house he was sure he would not be able to rid himself of the taste for a few days. The memory would have burned itself into his head by then. 

“I imagine that he would prefer the three of us to run away together. A sick romantic story of sorts.” One that Will didn’t feel entirely opposed to.

____

Crossing his legs in front of him as he tilts his head back, the continuous stream of smoke escaping through the narrow slit of his parted lips as he keeps puffing. The strong nicotine smell permeates on his clothes now. Leaning against the armrest where his jacket and sweater lays, he begins to smell the salmon roasting away with the seasoning he was familiar with. “Salt, pepper, cayenne pepper and lemon. I smell them, Capers would’ve been nice.” No matter what his brain wrapped around with, Hannibal didn’t leave his brain. He had been influential. Not only as his brother and twin. He was his teacher, mentor, guidance, who had been feeding onto his desire and lust. And from all the other’s secret, his lover and a romantic interest. Perhaps Hannibal didn’t want his younger twin to see the way he was, lithe and incarcerated like a caged beast. The apex predator that was supposed to be out in the open. 

As Will snatches the smoke from his hand, his expression is impassive, although he is mildly surprised. He had just taken a long inhale of the half-smoked cigarette, so he merely watches the younger man with interest and intent. The corner of his lips arch up in a smooth curve, almost like how a snake moves through the sand in the desert. Swiping his tongue over his teeth before he exhales the smoke upward, mirroring the other man’s motion as he takes the smoke back from him. He doesn’t break Will’s gaze as his eyes transfix with the younger man. “For your fucking information, I don’t consider you any less than my brother or anyone else for that matter. And Hannibal Lecter is out of my fucking boundary when it comes to control. Although he does ‘let’ me have some of it, he won’t entirely relinquish that over to me.” Perhaps with you, I can. “Intellectual interest and corporal interest, I guess. Hannibal indeed is a fucking greedy bastard when it comes to concept of love. He needs more equal. He doesn’t need to coerce me into doing what he finds ‘aesthetically pleasing’ to people and I am not against anything else he does, however gruesome and repulsive other people find.” 

A minute smirk tugs his chin as he turns his head to look down at Winston, then his gaze flickers upward at Will’s face. “So does that mean you’d help. I am well aware that there’s a serial killer at loose. Perhaps you can manipulate the FBI to transport my brother into some other location or lure him over. I am well aware that the killer is an avid fan of Hannibal. I’ll be lurking close by to kill off any other motherfuckers who get in my fucking way. You just help my brother let loose.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tilting his head back, Will contemplated his final decision. His Adams apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed the nicotine flavor down. “Convince the FBI that I intend to catch the tooth fairy by using Hannibal as bait.” He murmured the words more to himself, brows tightly knit together in concentration. “That would make an interesting headline. ‘Hannibal Lecter escapes Baltimore’s tightly knit hospital for the criminally insane.’” A small huff and Will lowered his head once again, giving a small nod. “I’ll help, but it’s best you stay in the shadows. If Jack suspects something it’ll be both of our heads on the butcher block.” 

“Tch, tch.” Will’s lips parted only slightly to make the sound which grabbed all of the dogs’ attention. It was exactly a quarter past three, and with that in mind it was time to feel his lovely companions. Winston moved away from Nigel with a wagging tail, his eyes lighting up as they were directed to their bowls. A pot was settled on top of the stove, previously cooling off with the homemade food he had made for his dogs. He preferred it that way. It ensured that he would know exactly they ate. 

“Come on a sit down at the table.” He motioned towards the middle of the dining room. His table neatly prepared as if he actually expected Hannibal to arrive with a prepared meal like he so often did. The silver wear was neatly placed, two forks one for a salad and one for the main course, two spoons one for soup and the other for desert. At least that is how Will thought it worked. He had only read books and proper table settings. 

Will’s attention was drawn away from his table and back to the oven which had dinged to inform the both of them that the meal was ready for devouring. After giving each of the strays their food he grabbed two hand mittens and opened the door which allowed the heat to escape out and onto his face. The pan radiated heat into the mitten, while the escaped flavoring boiled along the surface. “I imagine you and Hannibal eat many extravagant dishes, but has he prepared fresh fish for you before? If so I can assure you mine will be nowhere near his expertise.”

___

“I’m exceptionally talented at hiding in the shadows, like I said, I’ll lurk around. I’m sure Hannibal is more than capable to escape on his own without his little brother watching out for his back.” With a playful roll of his head, he doesn’t need to question Hannibal’s ability to break from the vehicle once he’s out in the open. And knowing that the serial killer dubbed ‘the tooth fairy’ is pretty much obsessed with his brother for some sick and twisted reason. Perhaps he wants to kill the devil himself in order to attain the status he is looking for. He had heard what had happened to the families the man had killed. His head had been already on the butcher block and like Hannibal, he had evaded getting caught for his notorious crimes, but his difference with his brother was that he had managed to destroy the only evidence that could pin him with multiple accounts of murder and managed to escape unscathed, until he was shot in the head for something he himself had never expected him to do. To die for love. that had changed, since his wife left him and now that he was back in the States, alive and rather well. He didn’t even have to work. 

“There are dog feed you know, those bags you can buy at the stores, that’s gotta be fucking nuisance to cook every meal for… Seven fucking dogs.” After putting out the stub on the disposable cup on the table, he watches the dogs eat their food and gets up to sit down on the one of the chairs. Past the dogs as he strokes one of the dogs that wasn’t Winston, he chuckles as he looks at the setting. Clearly influenced by Hannibal. “That fucking bastard, I can’t seem to get away from him no matter how much I tried.” Even with his clothes, the things he wouldn’t ever buy with his own money. His wool blend sweater on the armrest, the leather jacket he was sure once Hannibal wore when he was in Paris. His own t-shirt and short-sleeve shirt had some kind of expensive cotton that was supposed to be ‘silky in feel,’ according to his brother. 

“I didn’t like all the fucking things he prepared to be honest. I just refrain from saying that to his face, because he bitched about countless times when I said his heart tartare wasn’t as good as the one I’ve had somewhere in a French bistro. It’s all he fucking cooked for a week. He’s not the one to impress anyone by any means, but he can get rather fucking childish when it comes to gormandizing the food.” Hannibal had rarely prepared white meat, as their preference laid in consuming red meat. His brother didn’t always inform him what the dish was, but he had enough of meals to distinguish real meat from human meat, as they shared the eccentric traits that other people shunned away from. “I’m not fastidious when it comes to food. And I’m no fucking cook, so it must be better than what I manage to crank up in the kitchen. Hannibal never served fish when he was dining with me, I don’t think he has the same interest in white meat than he does with red.” He sniffs deeply, savoring the fragrant aroma of the fish and seasoning that permeated the meat of the fish.

___

“I like to know what they’re eating.” He turned his head around to watch the dogs chow down on the food he had prepared. “It ensures a more stable diet. The sacks that they have in the store have a lot of unwanted ingredients.” His lip curled into a smirk, pleased to know he was taking care of his companions just as must as they were him.

A muttered “Fuck.” Fell from Will’s lips when the pan slipped down one of the mittens, causing it to come into contact with the sensitive skin on his forearm. He whipped his head back around to watch the skin becoming red and blistered. Then he tossed the pan down onto the stove, and moved towards his sink. Perhaps a bit of cold water could soothe the stinging sensation. Pain had never bothered him much until after the hell Hannibal had put him through. He had been shot, cut open, nearly had his own brains for dinner, and last of all was close to having his face removed without anesthesia. With all he had been through he found the stinging sensation in his arm unsettling, it brought back many memories. 

“There is a first aid kit in the pantry just beside you. If you don’t mind I would appreciate you bringing it to me.” His arm shook as the cold water came down and splashed onto the sensitive surface, and yet there were no other expressions on Will’s face besides one of pure hatred for all things hot. “After you do that you can dish up some of the fish.” His blue eyes flicked up to watch him, hoping the offer of food would make Nigel all the more willing to help him. The pit of his stomach warned him against the promise of assistance. The twin didn’t exactly look much like someone who would help, let alone care.

____

“Yes, like what Hannibal would say, what you put in your body is important. That means preparing your own fucking food at all goddamn times. As if I’m a fucking child, no fucking takeouts or delivery food. I’m almost glad that pretentious bastard is out of meddling with what I decide to put in my fucking mouth. As much as I appreciate gormandizing the food and being in a crapulous state after eating three-course meals all the fucking time, I’d much fucking appreciate quaffing whiskey down as I satisfy my need for being a dipsomaniac.” Being a babbling brook as he is, he rambles on as he thinks about Hannibal’s usual pretentious table settings and food plating. To him, the high dining didn’t mean much. As long as the food is inside the stomach, the delivery food and high dining ends up all the same. 

He had noticed the man’s scar, the one on his stomach as his hand had ghosted over it, the obvious scarring on the younger man’s head, he didn’t even have to ask if it was Hannibal’s doing. He’d always half-joke (or serious, he didn’t know if brains would be a tasty organ to savor) about slicing and eating someone’s brain. “You seem to not lack the amount of scars when it comes to being with Hannibal. I’d think it would leave you with somewhat of a fucking trauma, because it did to me. Although my scars weren’t inflicted by my brother, it makes to think about him. What if he stitched me back, instead of me doing it out of desperation? After Hannibal fucking abandoned me to go to the States, I was literally penniless. If I had been properly tended for my goddamn gash, then I’d not have any complications now. It still fucking aches. I’m sure you go over these fucking events like reels playing in your head. Replaying the events. Hannibal cut into your skull, correct?” 

With a tut and disapproving shake of his head, he darkly chuckles to saunter over to the pantry, only few steps away. His expression indifferent, his gaze flicker down to all the canines finishing up their meals and after helping the younger man with retrieving the aloe gel and taking out some of the gauze, he gets both of their dishes and scoops chunks of salmon onto each plate. “I didn’t fucking know you were the type to be so fucking clumsy. That’s why I don’t cook with the oven.” Putting each of the dishes down on the table with a soft clank, he takes Will’s blistered and reddened skin and runs his finger against it. “Don’t fucking pop the blister and put some of this on, then wrap it up and I’ll give you the ice pack once I fucking eat the dish.” A roll of his eyes, as Hannibal would chide him for something that he did, the expression mirrors that of his brother’s. “Anyways, the fucking fish smells divine.” He digs into the fish with gusto, devouring it without muttering any words. That’d be as good as complimenting the other man’s cooking skills. 

___

“He had told Jack that it was his idea to open up my head.” The flashback was sudden, only different from most. He didn’t feel any pain, just like Hannibal had intended, but the vibrating sound throughout his head made him nauseous. He remembered sitting there, staring at Jack as the doctor spoke, his words loud and altered, much like he was talking underwater. “It was either him or I that night.” Will shook his head, looking back down at the slowly rising blister. 

The water had done nothing to soothe his pain, and so he had shut off the faucet and instead turned to watch Nigel place the fish onto the plates. He was far different from Hannibal. His movements not as elegant, and yet he still appeared to be moving in a graceful routine. Will had once wished that he could do the same. It was appealing to watch people drift around the room, practically being carried by the air around them. Instead, Will was clumsy. The tips of his fingers scarred from the many times he had stabbed himself in an attempt to create a lure. It only took a few months and he soon learned how to steady his hand. 

“Don’t touch it.” He hissed, nearly pulling his arm back in an attempt to protect the wounded area. He knew Nigel meant no harm, but it was apparent that he had no medical experience only the experience from making too many mistakes. Will grabbed the Aloe Vera, popping the cap open and spreading a generous amount over the red flesh. He then reached for the gauze, placing it gently down onto the gel. With no surprise the thin fabric stuck, leaving Will with the option to wrap it with an ace bandage. 

Once his wound was fully covered he looked up to meet the maroon eyes, noticing that he didn’t offer any praise. “Thank you..” He turned his head to look at the steaming plates before looking back at him. “Shall we eat then?”

Will didn’t await a reply and instead headed back towards the table, taking his seat at the side of the table. He never fancied being at the head. That was Hannibal’s spot, and if Nigel would take it, it would be his too.

_____

“Why the fuck would FBI man like Jack would remotely give out the idea of opening your fucking head up? Is this another idea of winding you up and watching you go? Or consuming you whole in Hannibal’s sick and eccentric idea of loving you fully?” He used to be more crude, unrestrained and slovenly way, but at his brother’s influence, his craft was honed down to be more careful, measured and without any extraneous movements. Hannibal would have paid more attention to the aesthetics of plating, but to Nigel, taking the tong and lifting the chunk of salmon into even pieces was more than enough maneuver it without dropping them on the ground. 

His hazel hues flash a brief glower as he regards the younger man, he sits down with a plate each in his hand. None of the elegance present, but his movement more practical. If he was Hannibal, he’d immediately chide Will for dunking his forearm inside the cold water. He would’ve instructed to put his hand in ‘cool’ water and apply aloe, then gauze and tape it over and make Will take a few tablets of ibuprofen. Nigel merely watches the empath tending to his wound with a stormy hazel hues as he almost feels the scorching heat that radiate from the man’s skin. His unblinking eyes almost glare as he looks up, he didn’t even take the first bite yet. The salmon emits steam, still hot to the touch, although it had been a while he had eased into the chair after scooping their portions of meals. 

“Don’t fucking mention it, but I’d advise you to be more careful with that fucking oven. I know what that fucking thing does to the skin.” He knows, because he had seen someone roasted in the very convectional oven not so unlike the one Will has. It was one of his torturing method. He shakes his head, as he saw Will in one of those. Was it premonition, he didn’t have any remorse or felt repulsed by Hannibal’s cannibalism. Actually, he welcomed it while others would find it a cruel act, the savagery that would be unforgivable. A liking that would put people off. 

Instead of answering to Will’s question, he daydreams about the bizarre meal he had shared with his brother. A novelty even for him. A man’s thinly sliced cock that had been marinated with salt, pepper and vinegar. Of course, Hannibal had a peculiar talent of making things not appear what it actually is and until his twin had revealed what the dish was, he had merely thought it was other organ other than the man’s penis. After all of this, tasting a real piece of fish seems out of normal for him. “It’s fucking delicious, you should cook more fish.” Watching the canines lounge around and some even falling asleep around the carpeted floor, he mindlessly chews the fatty fish down. His motions autopilot.


	4. Chapter 4

Will Graham sat back in his chair, eyes flicking down to his wrapped arm. Through the imaginative eyes it appeared to be engulfed in fire. His skin bubbling up and popping to release clear liquid which only began to boil with the heat. There was no blood, which came to no surprise. Doctors had often used the method of burning the vessels to prevent a wound from bleeding out. He sat back, raising his hand up to rest on the table, only relieved to see that it was no longer burning but back to normal in its bandaged state. 

“He wanted to mock me.” Blue eyes flicked upwards, watching Nigel’s hands as he placed the Salmon onto their plates. The smell causing Will to salivate, his tongue sweeping across his bottom lip. “I had openly told him that my thoughts were not often tasty. I beg to say that he was planning on proving me wrong.” There was no doubt in Will’s mind that Hannibal had every intention on feeding some of his own brain. He had surgical knowledge, and you only needed so much of the brain to continue normal bodily functions like eating and breathing. 

The fork placed next to his steaming meal was unsurprisingly chilled, his warm fingers causing the silver to fog as it changed temperature. Its transformation didn’t take long when he stabbed it into the salmon. His tongue tingling with the tempting sensation on what it would taste like. Nigel’s compliment left him with an amused grin, which remained even after his plush lips wrapped around the fork. 

Hannibal had tsked him on several occasions for not savoring his meal, telling him that the flavors didn’t have enough time to linger if he continued to impolitely scarf down the food. This was another trait he found himself stuck with. The tip of his tongue running over the nearly rubber like texture before he began to chew. It was delicious just as Nigel had assured. 

“How do you feel about finely aged Bourbon, Nigel?” Will set his fork down, turning in his seat to get up and grab the American idolized alcohol. His mind settling on the thought that this had been the first time he called the twin by his name. Perhaps it was the fact that he no longer saw Hannibal Lecter, but a whole different man, one not less appealing.

_____

His eyes almost glaring down as they flicker back and forth between Will’s burnt arm and his face, he tilts his head ever so slightly, another one of those things he had caught up as he lived with his brother. His twin’s observing mode. Of course, he wasn’t a renowned psychiatrist who was also a cannibalistic serial killer and didn’t have the labyrinthine mind palace as his clutch for stability or his retreat, the safe place where he could reside even in his incarceration. He had heard about Will’s strong and vivid imagination and he was most definitely sure that the other man saw something else on his bandaged arm. He eases deep into the seat and merely chews, the curious set of hazel irises glinting with interest. 

“But isn’t that fucked up head of yours that helped to solve all those goddamn cases and put my brother behind the bars? I thought Hannibal had considered you equal. He was blabbering about you and him blurring into one and all those fucking bullshit to me once when he got inebriated at the party. So fucking unlike him. I had to drag my fucking ass down from work to get that motherfucker into sobering up for the next day for his sessions.” A huge chunk of salmon fills his mouth as he savors, the fatty fish melting under his tongue. “Of course he’d want to feed and eat you. I’m sure if you were ever dead, every fucking piece of organ and meat would end up on his dinner table. That’s how he shows contempt, as well as love.” He had once eaten a dessert which had been prepared with his own blood. He still remembers how weak and enervated he had been when Hannibal had taken two pints of blood from him in one sitting. And that maroon glint that he was so familiar with, the eyes of the apex predator. He didn’t fear anyone. He was his own man, but he knew he had to admit that to his brother. A restrained submission.

The spices lingering on his tastebud as he continues to eat with gusto, his full lips curve into a wide grin at the mention of one of his favorite poison. “How do I fucking feel? I don’t think I have to speak now, let my fucking face do the work for you, how’s that?” His amuse grin plastered on his face as if he had been returning Will’s satisfied face as he praised the other man’s cooking. All he can think about is how to get his redemption from relinquishing the control to his brother. He was too proud of himself of admitting it openly, but now he’d be Hannibal’s equal. The man who would be the part of freeing the one who is on the top of the chain. A fucking god mocking brother. He may have not been the mastermind like his brother once had been. Enjoying his life to the fullest. Although he had his own deep secrets. His lips curl up rather enigmatically, knowing full well that his brother would appreciate this out of anything else he had done for him.

_____

“I imagine he finds it a shame that he still has not had the pleasure of devouring any piece of me.” Will looked over his shoulder, examining Nigel’s expression. The twin’s relationship was one to be jealous of, and by all means he was. He knew they were more than brothers. Hannibal wouldn’t have been tied down by genetics, and loving someone who would do anything for you come easy. Their own relationship had its own form of passion. No matter how much Will had tried to break the bond between them, but he found he only caught further in his web, wrapped up like a fly awaiting his death sentence. “Would you have enjoyed some of those meals with him?” He arched a brow, “Perhaps you’d enjoy it because there would be less competition for his complete attention, or you could have him be the one competing. I could give you something I’m sure he’d want.”

Will allowed his last words to settle in Nigel’s head as he looked inside the cupboard. This particular bourbon had been one of Will’s favorites for many reasons, which made sharing the alcohol a rather intimate gesture. His calloused fingers wrapped around the neck, pulling it free while he grabbed two small glass cups. He imagined the combination of the nicotine with the aged drink would be rather overwhelming, but still had no doubt that Nigel had every intention of doing so anyway, and he found himself wanting to do it as well. The memory of the smoke rolling over his tongue and down his throat made him curious to see just how much it would affect his body with a higher intake. 

Will came back to the table, placing a cup in front of Nigel, popping the gold top off of the bottle before he poured the sweet brown liquid into the cup. The smell was sweet, caramel and vanilla driving up into the air, nearly vanishing Nigel’s intended smell. “It’s better prepared neat. Ice or water dilute the flavor.” His eyes moved to watch the other’s face while he sat down, pouring his own drink. “Shall we have a toast to saving your brother, then Nigel?” Will brought his cup up, motioning towards him despite how much it stung his arm. 

______

“I’m sure it’s one of those things that still fucking haunts or he’s ashamed of, he’d be replaying that over and over inside his fucking mind palace. Something that keeps hovering the church over like a sinister fog, or a poisonous gas. Whatever the fucking analogy, oh, I’m fucking sure he’d want to give it a go again.” Registering Will’s question, he lets that linger inside his brain before he speaks out. Of course, hearing Hannibal speak so fondly of Will had stuck a metal pole through his heart. He had been the one who was getting undivided attention and when the snake slithers by the ground, the mongoose had been watching. He felt like a hedgehog in between them. Protecting himself from and driving both of them away for a while, but his predators would know, if he had been flipped, exposing his most soft area of the body, then his life would put to an end by either one of the natural enemies. He had to admit, he once considered Will and Hannibal, more correctly, their unusual relationship to be a nuisance. 

He considers his answer carefully. He still didn’t know he would eat Will if the opportunity presented itself. “No, I wouldn’t, perhaps I’d be the one who would to my best to prevent that from happening. Even though I’d be the fucking one who gets eaten.” Now he felt like he’s the one who was stuck inside the flytrap, waiting to be consumed and melted in the pool of digestive enzymes. He’d be gone without a single trace of him in the world. Hannibal Lecter would always reign supreme compared to him, even though he didn’t want to admit. Will Graham matched his brother’s intelligence and had access to the rooms he have never even dared to step on. 

Pushing away his empty plate as he wipes the corner of his mouth with the napkin, his hand instinctively reaches for his smoke. He takes it out, but doesn’t light it yet. It merely hangs between his teeth as he gently bites it down. “I’ve always fucking preferred liquor without rocks. I don’t fucking need to dilute anything down.” As soon as he brings his shot glass upward to meet Will’s gaze, he bottoms up the amber liquor and then lights the cigarette. Strung up by Hannibal, those two men, but utterly independent on their own. 

____

The corner of Will’s lips quirked upwards as he narrowed his eyes. Nigel was indeed fascinating. He wouldn’t dare take what was Hannibal’s and wouldn’t allow this nuisance to be eaten. The moment only lasted a second until Will had thrown his head back in a fit of laughter. His cup was set back on the table to prevent it from being spilled while he reached up and ran a hand over his unshaven scruff on his face. “Read between the lines.” He settled back down, chest rising with bits of laughter that had not come out entirely. Blue eyes admired the look on Nigel he was careful, not too close to the trip wire, yet walking right beside it. “I do believe I never mentioned you eating me.” His long lashes fluttered as he blinked, the smile still pasted on his face. “I’d rather keep all of me right where it is.” 

Will leaned back in his chair, taking his bourbon and downing it in one swig before he reached back for his fork, intending on finishing the meal. After taking his second bite his mind began to wander. It was so odd to end up in this position. He was on the other side, rooting for the other team, when several years before he wouldn’t have been able to recognize himself. Hannibal had picked him apart so well that all the pieces just fell together into something beautiful. Nothing new was added though, and perhaps that is what fascinated the doctor. He knew Will had the mind of a killer, and was very capable of excreting that side of himself. 

He turned his attention back to Nigel after finishing his meal, watching the smoke flow up towards his ceiling. The color was a faint white that slowly dispersed into a transparent cloud that pressed itself into the cracks. “Do you drink to feel numb?” Will turned his gaze back to lock onto his face, watching the lines that seemed to give him more character. “You want to forget something, a lover perhaps.” Determined to pull this male apart he leaned forward, dragging the bottle of bourbon down in front of Nigel. “What did she do?”

____

“I have seen the need to, although you fucking haven’t mentioned it. I thought about eating you as Hannibal would’ve eaten you if he truly wanted to consume you whole. He rarely blinked when he looked into someone’s eyes. Not even in front of his brother, who most people found to be distant and who had a tendency to make people perplexed and nonplussed. Intelligent, manipulative and sometimes used coercion. He had been good with his words, multi-linguistic, insightful in all things human. Anatomy, psychology, medical knowledge, philosophy, possessing knowledge and competency towards all the subjects. To him, he was the epitome of who was the most closest of being an omnipotence. “When I think of competition, my mind traverses between my brother and you. Perhaps that’s why I thought about eating you the moment before.” And you probably got to share all of those fucking things with him, while I was having the time of my fucking life. 

Refilling his glass with the bourbon as his hazel irises takes in the liquor before him. Knowing Hannibal had feeding his sadistic and brutal side of him like the fuel feeding the bonfire. That side had been already there with him, inveterate and natural. If his brother had left the fuck alone with whatever Nigel had been doing, he wouldn’t be able to distinguish the flavor of beef and human heart. How the meat’s taste differed based on people’s emotion. Those who wished to die versus those who were bitter about being dead. His blood taken solely to be created into a succulent concoction. Although he was now oblivious to the repulsiveness of cannibalism, it’s not like he wasn’t completely unaware of the opposite side of things.

His second shot disappears quickly as his dipsomaniac nature quickly takes over. Already onto the third shot, he tilts the shot glass and looks upward through his thick lashes. “I never feel fucking numb when I drink.” He concludes. His mind does jumps and flips and shits inside his brain, replaying as he reminiscences the life-altering events; elation, desperation, sadness, painfulness, et cetera. 

“Yes, a lover.” A fucking used-to-be. His brows furrow at the thought and the scar on his left side spasms. His face distorting as if he’s taken to the old flat where he used to live. “Now you fucking decide to play a psychiatrist on me.” With more bourbon in his system, the details will slip out like a flowing stream.

____

“A psychiatrist?” Will’s tongue darted quickly across his lips, his calloused hands cupping in front of him while his elbows dug into his thighs. It was an amusing thought, filling Hannibal’s shoes, and who better to do it with than his brother. “Hardly. More like a concerned friend.” His eyes then dropped from Nigel’s face, running down his leg until they met the floor. It felt natural to see what Nigel had seen, felt what he felt. Despite him hardly blinking when their eyes met he could see it all. That aspect was much different with Hannibal. His eyes were too dark, closed off. 

A soft hum came from him. “Your smile…” His eyes darted up to Nigel’s side, feeling the pain practically radiating from it, though through anyone else’s eyes nothing was there. “Did she give it to you? Or did you inflict it yourself?” A token of gratitude for your new journey. Will reached across the table to grab the bourbon, pouring some of the brown toned liquid into his glass. 

The feeling that sunk into his stomach reminded him why he often wore the non-prescription lenses. The brim was a convenient spot to look when avoiding eye contact. Hannibal had quickly broken that illusion for him, though. He could slither into his head with ease, and even now Will felt vulnerable despite how he was picking apart the twin. “Lovers are cruel. You can’t have such affection without a form of betrayal. Hannibal has spoken about Alana, has he not?” Graham leaned back in his chair, staring at the opposite side of the room now to watch his dogs begin to drift to sleep. “I kissed her, and immediately afterwards went to Hannibal’s. I should have seen the signs of betrayal in his eyes right away, but I was blind. When he had me framed for his crimes he swept her off her feet and showed her what a monster I was. A crime of if I can’t have you I’ll make you feel utterly alone.” 

Will placed the glass back onto the table, tipping it over with his index finger. The cup stayed in one piece, just on its side. He had so much power in his hand, and yet he decided to keep the object in own piece. “Did you feel alone too?”

_____

“I’m already fucking used to Hannibal prodding inside my fucking brain. Everyone shows a morsel of concern and all I can think of is my fucking brother poking at my brain trying to understand me, but I’m sure he does already, or else I wouldn’t be having this entire conversation with you, or have met you at all.” His head cocks to the side rather amusingly. “I have hardly anyone who I can call a friend. All I’ve had in my fucking life are either associates, archenemies and… Hannibal. He doesn’t belong in conventional sibling and even twin category. We’ve been together fucking long and more intimate than what others can even come close to.” The last smoke dissipates into the air as the thick white rises and puffs. He puts the stub out and continues.

Unconsciously, a hand grabs onto the hem of his shirt and lifts the left side up, all the way under his armpit. The prominent scar is very rugged and distorted. Stitching very crude and there were several infections on the laceration, which had made the cut to sink further into his skin. Sometimes when it rained, his skin on the scar would twitch. Improper healing had given him uncomfortable and unavoidable pain. He was used to it by now. “I wouldn’t call this a fucking smile.” He recollects. “No, I was ambushed at work. Gabi… Had been my healer, without her cello playing in the cafe just below where I lived, I wouldn’t be here conversing with you. My life there was horrid. Didn’t have fucking money.” And his status as notorious drug lord of Bucharest. “Inhibited me from going to the hospital at all.”

And his hand brushes over the scar on his forehead. Where he had been shot by a inexperienced cop. He didn’t intend to, his heart just drastically turned. A losing battle between his obsession and his true romantic love. Once he had realized Gabi didn’t love him, he had forced it upon himself. It was as good as an ultimatum. He’d fucking die for love. If he didn’t get her love ‘til death do us fucking part. Although he knew what was coming to him, he remained to be in a complete denial until the exponentially growing wave had swept him like a tsunami. Then, it was too late and his fragile heart couldn’t take it. “She was the best and the worst fucking thing that has ever happened to me. I guess I can say the same fucking thing about Hannibal. I have myriads of feelings when it comes to those two.” 

His eyebrows raise as the bridge of his nose creases. “I have not. Although he had admitted that he was intimately involved with a woman. I only knew her as his colleague and student or something. She was one of the fucking casualties in that kitchen, wasn’t she?” Knowing that his brother’s intimacy inclined more towards men than women, he knows their relationship was for a show, to create his alibi. 

Guzzling down his third shot, the fourth one succinctly follows. Now feeling the effect of the liquor slowly beginning to show on his face, his cheek slightly flushed, his eyes a bit liquid and his stance a bit more loose. The burn on his throat is nonexistent. “I have never fucking felt alone than I did ever before.” Even though he had been a gregarious and an extrovert being, he couldn’t deny the fact that even with his brother’s and the coworkers’ presence, he felt alone.


	5. Chapter 5

“Your relationship with Hannibal is unconventional, but I imagine you both knew that from the start, didn’t you?” Graham swallowed the knot in his throat. He knew there was something deep between the twins, but to acknowledge it aloud made it all the more realistic. There was no disgust with the situation, but interest and jealousy. To acknowledge such emotions made Will feel ill. He had never admitted his feelings to himself, and here he knew that his words were giving him away. “Which is why you came to scout me out. If you couldn’t get all the keys to his mind palace you wanted to understand why I could.” His eyes struggled to stay open, fluttering closed and back again until he brought his gaze to the twin. “Do you imagine he’ll let you in if you assist him in his escape?” The movement of Nigel’s hand moving down his side drew his eyes away.

There was something about the way that his shirt was lifted that was pleased Will. If you looked close enough at the wrecked side you could see the faint rise and fall from his breathing, the skin stretching over his ribs. It wasn’t a smile, more a beginning to the end as so many scars are. Without thinking he reached across and touched around the mark, careful to avoid the red raised skin. The tips of his fingers picking up on the light pulse as they dragged down, creating the motion of the mark. Will’s lips parted, inhaling the warm air around him as he moved ever closer, interested in getting a better look. The stitching still imbedded in the mark, skin having grown over it in an attempt to heal itself. “It looks like it was stitched with fishing line.” He arched his brows, curiously, raising his gaze up to look at Nigel’s expression to have his assumption confirmed or denied. 

“Alana Bloom was pushed out of a third story window by Abigail Hobbs.” Will’s voice shook as he spoke now. The calm collected thoughts beginning to erupt and flow to the surface. If he only had just run with Hannibal there would have been no casualties. He would have had his daughter and Hannibal. Everything he would have ever wanted. “The, er, FBI had warrants out for our arrest. Mine was focused on murdering the patient that your brother sent after me, and of course the recent assumption for my crimes.” Will had to pull his hand away from Nigel’s side, sweat dripping down the front of his forehead while his breathing grew more unstable. 

“I can’t get him out of my head. I suppose loneliness does that to you.”

____

“All I can fucking say is some would find it rather repulsive and blasphemous.” Of course, he knew what kind of relationship they had, at least up until Hannibal’s incarceration. Some would call it twin empathy, Hannibal’s webs permeated and tightly held onto his core and nerves. There weren’t the suitable title which he could call his brother by. He was his twin, closest friend, romantic interest, mentor, the advanced and developed version of himself. He wouldn’t be surprised at all if the other man found out they were in an incestuous relationship. It’s something he had never realized. Besides them being blood and flesh, he only saw themselves as two completely separate people who were bonded more than typical siblings. It wasn’t difficult for him to admit those feelings, rather, he relished and drowned in those feelings. As much as he had been cold-blooded and impassive in his profession, he wasn’t an expert at disguising his emotions. He was rather crude and blatantly open when it comes to that.

“That had been my intention, I wanted to figure out why Will fucking Graham was so goddamn special to him. I don’t think I’ll ever get to the deepest and most clandestine rooms of his mind palace. Perhaps that’s what he intended all along. I don’t think it’s fear and knowing what I would do. He had always said he doesn’t foresee the future, but now I am starting to think he laid out his plans according to the providence of things. I fucking marble at the operations of Nature.”

He’s in his head too much and too submerged that he doesn’t see or sense Will’s hand reach to touch his distorted and ugly scar. The sunken flesh flutters as the other’s fingertips glide over the edges and ridges of the scar. Like an annual ring of the tree, his scar bores all the minute marks and the struggles he had to endure during his bedridden times. “That’s what my fucking associates had, closest he could come up with to close up the gaping wound. I’m sure you can even see the pierced and punctured marks if you look closely enough.” 

Watching intently and carefully of Will’s expression, the familiar name rings in his ear. “That’s the fucking girl who died, Hannibal slit her throat? Just like how her father killed. I’m sure if you left with my brother, then we wouldn’t have this fucking conversation and I’d be the one who would feel abandoned. I sometimes wish he’d get the fuck out of my conscience and unconscious mind long enough so that the concept of loneliness becomes foreign.” Switching his legs and pouring another glass which he guzzles down quickly, the lingering caramel and sweet notes of the liquor becomes intoxicating. How deceptive the bourbon is, just like his brother and him. The duality of it. The strong alcohol taste masked by all sweetness that envelops it. 

_____

Will’s rough hand ran over his jaw, swiping down until it closed on itself. He had to regain himself. It was the only way to properly handle his mind, especially in front of his guest. His teeth bit the tip of his tongue as he took his time to assess the situation, imagining that Hannibal had never had to take such time, but Nigel was a far more complicated character than he could have ever thought. 

The bourbon was nearly empty, but Will had no intention on allowing Nigel to finish it. Instead, he grabbed it by the neck and pressed the head up to his lips, taking a long swig. If he didn’t know better he would have claimed that he was invincible with the numbing sensation that had spread through his body. All the doors in his mind seamlessly popping open. “You’re interesting.” Will licked his bottom lip, leaning back in his chair. The wood creaking under his weight. “You want nothing more than to have Hannibal to yourself, and yet you won’t let him eat me. I would have earlier said that it was because you didn’t want that intimacy between us, but you yourself had said you intended on keeping me alive.” The bottle was placed down onto the table. Will’s blue eyes glazed over with the effects of the alcohol. “Your design is clustered in a web of lies and mystery, but one thing that stands out is your heartache. Does keeping me alive fill it? If Hannibal finds me to be his equal do you see me as a replacement for the meantime?” 

Graham turned in his chair, watching Nigel effortlessly as he reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling it away from his side. It was a risky move, one that could provoke many actions, and each one of those he allowed himself to think carefully on what his decision would be. “Why just leave your mark on my house?” His tongue darted out past his bottom lip, taking it in before he bit down onto it.

____

By now his hazel hues grow more liquid, the alcohol visible in his pupils as he slowly blinks. The quick succession of shots affecting him more and the salmon and bourbon sits nicely inside his stomach. He feels settled, much more than how he had felt before he met the younger man. Of course their intrinsic and inveterate nature had been different, but when it comes to Hannibal Lecter, then they shared the same view. As much as they loved the man, romantically, platonic relationship, as the most closest mentor and friend one can be, whatever they call the nature of it, but they wanted to get away from him as well, and when they did, they felt lonely. They were as alone as he was. 

Watching Will chugging down the amber liquor, it had been all his intention to exactly do so. The other man’s adam’s apple bobs frantically as the stream of liquid burns through the man’s throat. As he inches closer against the back rest of the chair as he repositions his legs, his back hits the wall with a soft thud. His lips curl up in an arch, a lopsided smirk. With a cock of his head, he registers the empath’s comment. “That’s something I haven’t fucking heard in a while.” An arm props his head, his fingertips rubbing over his stubble. “I can fucking say the same about you. You’re far too interesting and intriguing to be merely eaten as sounders. When it comes to my significant other, I am as fucking obsessive and possessive I get. Although he doesn’t need my fucking protection, when I free him, I want to be there in his fucking face. Seeing his believing. He’d never know it had been my fucking plan to break him out of jail this way.” He lifts now empty bourbon bottle and looks longingly at the content. A few drop trails down inside the glass bottle. “As you’ve already noticed by now, Hannibal’s not the only one when it comes to being an eccentric. You may see through all the lies and enigmatic intents, but I don’t consider you as a replacement. If he can’t have you, I’ll have you by my fucking side when we drag his fucking ass out.”

As his hand gets grabbed rather unexpectedly, his crossed leg immediately glides against his inner thigh and his spine stretches with a soft pop as he tugs the hand. At Will’s remark, his smirk widens into a toothy grin. He doesn’t even smell the smoke anymore lingering inside the other man’s house. As if he is magnetized by the action, almost on autopilot, he springs up from his sit and pins Will down against the table, feeling his erection brush and tent against his slim jeans. “I was going to leave more than just a fucking mark on your house, most likely on you and my scent along with it, too.” His heavily lidded eyes traveling south as he pushes several fingers inside the waistband of the younger man’s pants, the hem of the shirt gets taken out. “I think I’d like to see more than your fucking smile.” Making Will nowhere to run, like a hunted animal trapped in the corner as the predator inches closer for a fatal blow, his teeth grazes a fat vein on the other man’s neck. Immediately scenting him as his fleshy tongue licks a stripe, he amusingly watches for the other’s expression. 

___

A thud in his chest was the only warning Will had received before he was pinned onto the table, shaking blue eyes wide as adrenaline shot through his veins. He didn’t dare attempt to move, already shocked at the new found strength in Nigel. When you looked at the male you would have assumed he was well fit but nothing like what Will felt now. The backs of his hips were pressing back harshly against his wooden table, surely to bruise if he stayed there much longer. 

When he had planned on manipulating Nigel into taking what his brother had wanted most he couldn’t have imagined the position he was in now. A mongoose pinned beneath the Jackal that hid beneath the skin of a harmless rabbit. “You sound so sure that I won’t go back to him once he’s out marks or no marks.” His throat bobbed as he attempted to swallow, but the idea quickly faded when he felt the fingers in his waistband, tugging his shirt free. 

Will moved his gaze downwards, hands coming up to grab harshly onto Nigel’s forearms as an attempt to keep him from grazing the smile Hannibal had gifted him. The pulse jumping in his throat increasing its speed when he felt the teeth and tongue. Nothing felt off limits here. If Nigel had wanted to take a chunk out of his throat he feared that he would. “C—Come on, wouldn’t you like to go somewhere more…private?” The words shook and sounded like a distant echo in Will’s ears. He could have sworn he hadn’t actually said anything, but his parted lips gave him away. His eyes dragged over to his dogs who seemed to only be slightly more attentive as to what was happening to their owner.   
Another loud pounding came to Will’s chest before he looked back towards the twin’s liquid hazel eyes. His own erection beginning to stir against the zipper in his pants, causing his fingernails to dig into the flesh of his arms. The Empath looked for any sign that Nigel would give him what he wanted, and when he found no clue he took it onto himself to gain at least some momentum. With crashing force, Will brought their lips together in a nearly bruising kiss, his teeth smacking out against the twin’s bottom lip. 

_____

Wordless, so unlike his usual demeanor, his ashen hair drapes across half of his face as his chin digs into his chest. His deft fingers moving across the plane of Will’s lean torso as the buttons quickly undo, revealing what Hannibal had left on the empath. The smile, possibly the most horrid and twisted thing someone could ever give to a person, but knowing what Hannibal is capable of doing, this act of eccentric and unconventional love was perhaps the most his brother could do, without killing the man and letting the other know how heartbroken the twin had been. As his hipbones press firmly against Will’s, he feels the blood surge like a water draining through a narrow pipe. He had been injured, felt vulnerable and had been emotional to the degree of almost committing suicide when it came to the relationship with his twin. Like their dualism, their relationship was nothing without the concept. Sometimes removed and clinical, there was nothing too overly affectionate and fluffy about their whole lovemaking. 

“The thing you must know about me is that what I fucking consider mine now, no one, not even fucking Hannibal can have you now. You’ll be mine and only mine once I fucking devour you.” His weight pressing and sinking onto Will now as his lips brush against the other, his heart pumps more blood through his body as the beats quicken. He could be the weak looking rabbit if he desires to. Deception and deceiving the others had been the crucial element that he caught early on when it comes to being entitled as the drug lord of Bucharest. None of the traits with the title that followed it suggested it, but without showing the weaknesses, he would merely have bunch of turncoats that were worth nothing. As emotional and caring he got with his most well trusted men, he was brutal and merciless when it came to putting down the opposite forces. A predator at large. 

Sliding the shirt off from the other’s shoulder and watching it drape over the wooden table, now cleared of the plates and glasses, he can feel the other’s erection poke against his thigh. “Then the fucking bedroom it is. I was going to pound your fucking ass on the flo- “ His lips shut by Will’s devastatingly clashing kiss that knocks the air out of his lung, his eyes flutter close as he reciprocates the roughness. Feeling his lower lip swell up and tinge with blood that slowly trickles from the pierced skin, he manhandles the smaller man to lift him up, his broad palms cupping Will’s ass as he puts the other down. Almost slamming him down the mattress and straddling him, his hazel orbs grows more glassy and bloodshot, the effect of alcohol creeping up more as his stance loosens up. “Before I fucking rip off all of your clothes and mine, help me with undressing both of us.” His sultry eyes penetrating through Will’s bright blue as he rocks his hips, he feels both of their tips brush as his tip wets a spot inside his underwear.


	6. Chapter 6

Will is left gasping for air when thrown onto the bed. His aching hips stinging despite the soft mattress, but that wasn’t what his mind was focused on. Instead, all he could think about was Nigel there above him, dominance practically radiating off of him, and of course that bloodied lip. Will’s own personal mark for him. “So you had darker intentions with me all along. That’s rather rude of you not to share.” Every nerve in Will’s body was a lit with need, responding to every little touch and word that came from Nigel. 

The order gave Will a rather smug smirk that lasted only a mere second before his head was thrown back, more into the mattress. Their cocks pressing together so close yet it wasn’t enough to pull a moan from the man. Instead, he only struggled to get up on his elbows, the scar on his shoulder flexing with his movements. Calloused hands were the first to begin tugging at Nigel’s pants, popping the button free and soon enough the zipper as well. 

Lusted blue eyes traveled up to look into the hazel gaze while his hand slid into the front of his pants, feeling the foreign cock. “I don’t think these pants will come off with you straddling me like that,” Will smirked, giving Nigel a faint squeeze while his other hand came behind him and grabbed his ass, hips rolling upwards to get some friction around his own erection.

____

His thighs flexing as his weight presses more against Will, his sultry orbs flash myriads of emotions. Mostly exerting dominance, but there is an underlying hint of possessiveness, obsession and feeling victorious over his brother. After so many complications, convoluted words and obstinacy, as intellectual and diversely talented and skilled his brother was, it was he, who was going to get Will to bed. Feeling the sting on his lips as his tongue swipes over it, he is aware that more beads of crimson slowly tinges his lower lip with more red hues. Wiping a thumb over it and bringing it into Will’s mouth, he smears it across the other’s lip before undoing his own shirt buttons. His deft fingers quickly working them, it comes off in less than half the minute, discarding it as he literally snatches off his shoulders. “The moment I fucking stepped in your house, it had been my attention to have you as my own. How serendipitous. 

Perhaps he had intended it or not, but all of the things he had revealed and said about his relationship and what had happened between him and Hannibal had been all true. Maybe there was a bit of a deception in there as well, but still, not an outright lie. Soon, his already erect cock stands between his muscular thighs as his boxers and jean gets shimmied off. “If I pressed onto you and sandwiched you like this, then I can.” Facing Will and his forehead pressing against the other’s, he can feel Will’s breath land on his face as he lays on top of him nude. His hazel turning stormy as his nose brushes against Will’s, he surges into Will’s lips, kissing him sensually and deeply as their erections brush. “Is this what you fucking wanted all along, trying to manipulate me into fucking you.” He knows as much as he admits to telling Will all the things he wanted to spit out, he would’ve let the man humor him and working him up. 

Swiftly working on getting Will’s pants off as he moves his legs to accommodate the task given at his hand, he smugly smirks at the hardness of Will’s cock. “Since when did you want me to fuck you, trying to manipulate me into having you like this.” His heartrate increasing by the increments of half minute, the drumming resonates through his brain as he feels the jolt of arousal surge deep inside his core, whirl-pooling around his lower abdomen. As his onslaught of arousal proves, the tip begins to sting and leak viscous fluid , trickling along the length of his veiny shaft. “What is your fucking preferred position, a good old mercenary or a bareback? Of course, I’d like to see your face when I thrust into you, I want you to make all the fucking marvelous sound for me.”

____

Graham found it interesting when Nigel had wiped his blood over his plush pink lips. The crimson tone having a sultry effect on them while they shook with nervous adrenaline. His heart was at an elevated beat, a continuous thumping that he was sure only he could hear, but surely if the twin had been looking for it, he would have been able to feel the rapid pounding against his skin. 

“You didn’t give me the idea until I began preparations for our meal.” Will shivered, arching up into every touch he received. His skin now covered in a thin film of sweat. “I wanted to see what you would do. I was curious.” His eyes held onto the hazel, feeling the warmth as his head rested against his. “And—“ The words were cut short feeling the sensual kiss into his lips, causing him to groan pleasantly. 

Will’s tongue pressed against Nigel’s bruised lip, determined to get more of a taste for him. When their lips parted there was an audible whimper falling from the needy Empath. “However you want me— just get started.” Blue eyes flicked back open, his calloused hand cupping Nigel’s cheek so he could pull him back into a deep kiss, hips bucking upwards this time.

____

“I thought that was Hannibal’s line, acting out of curiosity behind that human veil of his. All deep inside his eccentric and labyrinthine mind, he’s plotting things all along. He says he lives like a happy man, carpe diem sort of a guy, but I defer to his revelation. I sometimes don’t believe a fucking thing slips out of that motherfucker’s mouth.” Feeling the other’s heart beat like his does, the drumming of the thumps echoing through his whole skin as his tanned olive glistens with a coat of perspiration. “I think since when you fucking burned yourself, I could say the same thing. An invitation. If you didn’t like me, which I fucking doubted, then you could’ve just kicked my fucking ass out. Hannibal does that regularly. Before his kill, of course. It has the same effect it does on him as he prepares all the ingredients and feeding people as he devises the method to kill. Sometimes in a spur of the moment, most often more collected and measured.” 

It was true, no one would have a clue how his brother would kill, although with him it was much more predictable. As volatile and impulsive he had been, his twin was nothing of that sorts. Much more enigmatic and reserved in his ways. His hazel orbs flutter close as he relishes the warm feel of the younger man’s tongue on his swollen and red tinged lips. Shutting the other man’s lips off again with his bruised lip as he tastes more blood seeping out from where he had bitten, his knees push Will’s thighs open as their cock brushes once again, his own twitching and dragging across the man’s groin. As soon as he feels the tight entrance, he slips out a low grunt, somewhat of a possessive nature. 

Feeling Will’s hips jerk as he presses his own down against, his smooth head pushes inside Will as he parts from the kiss, his cheek brushing against the side of the younger man’s neck, he grounds the other with his broad palm as he feels the exquisite resistance against the tip of his cock. “You haven’t been fucked in a while, have you? So fucking tight.” His voice shaking with arousal and the tremor carrying through him like a gentle ripple of the sea, he pushes it through relentlessly, feeling the ardent friction against every vein on his cock. 

___

Even as they got closer to the final blow, Will couldn’t have figured that what he was feeling was how he was going to feel. Nigel was pressing into him raw, surely so he would feel every last bit of him for days. A sick reminder that Will was no longer Hannibal’s. He hadn’t been since the moment he allowed Nigel to step foot into his house, and this was the sure most way to brand him without leaving a cast iron symbol. 

Will had tried to kiss Nigel as a distraction. His mind too far busy with assumptions of what the twin wanted to do as far as it came to them intimately coming together in such a way. But when he was denied such pleasure of the distraction all he could feel was the breath on his neck as Nigel made comments on how tight he was. He had felt tight, the head of his cock nearly unbearable with the juices that had flowed down over it as the only preparation he was going to receive. The feeling made Will wish that Nigel would just thrust the rest of the way in but knew the twin wanted to savor the moment of victory as much as he himself intended to. 

“Fuck—“ Will couldn’t even come up with a proper response, hardly having time to when he began to feel the rest of the cock pressing into him, his entrance wrapping tightly around the base. He knew Nigel would be able to feel every muscle as he tensed as pressed closer, lip shaking with the undeniable need he felt. That is when Will made his decision to mark Nigel again. If both twins had been romantically involved he wanted to make sure that the one on top of him looked as much of a mess as he felt. 

Teeth dragged up and onto Nigel’s shoulder, piercing into the flesh as he gave a groan of pleasure when the skin broke against his lips, blood seeping down over his cheeks and tongue. Will’s arms being quick to wrap up and around his back, pulling his chest tighter to his own. The gesture causing to arch his hips upwards more until his both legs were draped over Nigel’s backside. His hand dragging down to press against the scar on his side. He had every intention on Nigel feeling that he was in fact there. 

___

“You’re gonna feel me for fucking days, if not for a week, as you’ve said, I am more than willing to leave you with marks, not only inside the house.” As his hips piston hard for his curved length to fully breach into Will’s entrance, the tight cavern squeezes hard against his thickness. He would usually have been satisfied with impaling the other man to get over the feeling of friction as his fleshy sleeve stretched almost all the way down to the base, but he relishes every inch of constriction upon the shaft as the viscous liquid flows between the walls and his skin. Creating the most lewd sound as he begins to move slowly, burying his length deep inside and he halts. He had never considered teasing or any sorts of preparation. This will surely leave an impression, more than one ways.

Watching the viscous liquid trail down the length of Will’s shaft as his forehead brushes against the younger man’s shoulder, his tight grip tightens even further as his nails make crescent shapes over the other man’s jutting hipbones. His hips begins to piston as the length smoothly comes back out, again to be rammed into the tight rings of muscles, stretching the man’s cavern further. Continuous beads of sweat falling down to his defined cheekbones and angular jaw, they drip down to Will’s flesh as their bodies react against each other’s minute movement as the conjoin. 

Feeling the other’s teeth grazing and pierce, his muscles tense and he lets out a groan through clenched teeth. As his thrusts grow slow, measured, but deep and forceful as the bed begins to creak with his strong thrusts. The familiar scent of coppery tang assaulting against his nostrils as he feels the warm vital liquid trickle over his collarbone and shoulder, he tilts his head to look at Will’s face that had been covered with his blood, all over the lower face. Clashing his lips against the other’s and devouring the mouth as the passionate kiss continues, his muscles briefly tense when Will’s hand drags down against the prominent scar on his left side, the raised edge twitches slightly at the foreign touch. Not at all unpleasant, but it is another sensation that fuels his arousal as his muscular thighs flex, his spine arching as the scent of blood intensifies. His own canines clamping down against Will’s neck where he is sure will bleed more, feeling the vein under his tongue throb as he feels the surge of warmth fill his mouth, he smugly smirks as his lips paint with crimson.


	7. Chapter 7

Numbness started in his fingertips. Gradually spreading up to his wrists, the tingling sensation nearly far more distracting from the lewd sounds that echoed the room. Will had every intention on keeping his mouth wrapped around Nigel’s shoulder to prevent any of his own lewd sounds from escaping and adding to the sound of slapping flesh, but he pulled back to better think. He couldn’t recall why he felt so numb, but perhaps it wasn’t numbness at all and only a reaction to the alcohol in his system. There was no ruling of it out because he had never actually fucked or been fucked while mildly intoxicated. 

Will was drawn from his thoughts when he was pulled back into a fast paced sensual kiss, tightening his hand around the scar from the initial surprise. When he was pulled out of his head it made him realize the full extent of pleasure he body was actually receiving. His own cock twitching with need between both of their bodies as soft groans and pants fell against Nigel’s lips. The blood surrounding his face becoming sticky with the heat radiating off of his skin that had started the drying process. Though now Nigel’s shoulder was slowly dripping its crimson onto his chest, pooling just above his belly button, creating the utmost unique visual for the both of them. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Will’s blue hues locked with the ceiling though his previous thoughts had vanished. He was letting go and finally giving into the sensation. Which became apparent as his legs tightened their grip around Nigel’s hips, having no intention to let him go anytime soon. His lips had parted to moan or praise the twin, but before the initial thought finished processing he was already throwing his head back and arching into a sharp angle. Like most people his neck had been the most sensitive area on his body, and when Nigel’s teeth clamped around his vein he was sure his heart rate quickened, maybe even jumped. Though the fear was short-lived when the pain went straight to his cock, causing him to moan out wantonly. 

“Y-you bastard.” Graham huffed, rolling his hips down to begin meeting Nigel. The feeling of his blood flowing down his neck was nearly sickening as the liquid flowed behind his back and onto his white sheets. Something that was sure to make his house look like a murder had just occurred. And perhaps that was exactly how it was. Hannibal’s Will was gone or was gradually disappearing.

_____

The intoxicating scents of their bodies exuding more fluids and his shoulder dropping beads of thick dark crimson was a sight enough to behold and revel. It wasn’t a secret he had a lust for blood and the sight and scent alone sent him over the edge as he feels the fullness that surrounds him. Will’s heat completely enveloping him as they move in unison. His movements are that of a feline cat, one of those big cats that gracefully move to close in on the kill. He already had the prey pinned down, but he wanted more. That wanton sounds that sounds like the music to his ears. 

Parting the kiss and tasting the other man’s mouth along with his own crimson, his mouth opens up more to cup Will’s jaw, leaving his own marks as to taste more blood. He intends to paint the other man with his tongue and leave marks with his lips. They would literally burn through the other’s warmth emitting skin like a series of implants on melted hot wax. Feeling Will’s hard length brush against his abdomen as it continues to leak and paint wide stripes of clear liquid all over his skin, his fingers envelop the base of the cock as the bed creaks one more time with his powerful thrust that send him to emit a rumbling grunt that lifts his chest. 

As one of those feline cat would close its distance to break the neck of its prey, his tongue sensually moves to lick the length of the side, while he relishes the sight of Will’s blood gather and trickle down onto the other’s collarbone. “Ah, there you go, I was fucking wanting to hear that goddamn sound from the fucking beginning. More the fucking merrier.” His own voice reduced to pants and breathless whispers, he fixes his gaze upon his bleeding shoulder, watching the trail dissipate with the thin film of his sweat, creating the most delightful amalgamation of fluids he can relish as he basks in ecstasy. The movements becoming much more animalistic as he fucks into Will with much stimulated force. It is especially arduous to allay his excitement, knowing that the man below him was finally his and he’d mark Will over and over again, to possess him as his own. 

His heavy sacs striking Will with much force, he knows that his impending orgasm is near. That familiar pooling of heaviness and arousal inside his lower abdomen as his thrusts grow faster and deeper, striking the man’s sweet spot over and over again with his leaking tip. His gripping fingers slowly feeling up the way of Will’s length, more lascivious sounds fill the room as their bodies glide against each other like a water skipper moving across the surface of the water with ease. “Cum for me, Will, and I intend to cover your fucking body with yours until you have no energy to produce.” 

____

It was as if the bite on his neck was all it took to begin permitting such lewd sounds. His mouth never getting a chance to close as moan after moan spilled from his tongue, creating their own perfect symphony. One surely Hannibal would have enjoyed to perform in on his own. 

Will’s body spread the blood dripping from his neck across his sheets with every animalistic thrust. Calloused hands grabbing roughly onto Nigel’s arms, nails digging into the sun-kissed flesh. He felt powerless lying there beneath the twin. His voice praising the man every time he hammered in another rough thrust, the head of his aching cock brushing across his abdomen. 

He was a mess. His body squirming and arching like a fish out of the water, but there was nothing he could do. Every bit of him was at Nigel’s mercy, and with the gripping hand running up his cock, he nearly lost his mind. Foot curling inward so that his heel dug into the twin’s lower back made it easier for him to arch more into the hand. His eyes falling shut. 

“Fuck—Nigel… Shit!” Will whimpered, dragging his nails down Nigel’s biceps, only faintly hearing his words that he was telling him. A part of him knowing how vulnerable it would make him appear if he followed the order, but it didn’t stop him. He threw his head back with a louder moan, walls tightening around the cock deep inside him before his own release began to streak across both of their chests. Each stream hitting him harder than the one before until he was reduced down to a moaning fool, collapsing back onto his bed, his arms following to land by the sides of his dark brunette locks.  
nigellecter  
Their sweaty and unified bodies moving in undulating waves, his not so subtle smirk graces his lips as he relishes Will’s more rhythmic and wanton moans. His own mouth slack as he breaths hot and moist against Will’s neck as his thrusts grow more relentless, The other’s tight cavern opened up fully to accept his thick length as tip continues to kiss the man’s prostate over and over again. 

His defined muscles glistening as sweat rolls off the biceps and pectorals, he can almost smell the musk rising off from both of their bodies. The heady scent of their sweat mingling across their glorious planes of muscles. His fingers making imprints on the other’s body as his bruising grip marks more and more, he is sure Will is going to end up in a state of undone once he is done with him. 

Watching Will writhing like a slowly dying fish, his lips moving like a gill slowly flapping against the ground, the bed’s duvet dips and rumples to take their bodies’ shape. As soon as Will’s ankles dig into the dip of his spine, just above his ass, he curls the other man to leverage his impaling with his knees, driving his cock with pure force. As he feels his cock surge with extra rush of blood, his thrusts grow more rapid and quick, lewd sounds emitting in more dramatic successions. 

Feeling the warmth soak him as Will’s tip spills and splatters white pearly liquid all over their pressed bodies, his mouth molds against the blood trickling wound on Will’s neck, stifling a loud groan as he clenches his eyes shut, an ardent orgasm rips through him like an electric shock. Surging and shuddering as he spurts his essence deep into Will’s heat, his toes curl as he collapses on top of the younger man, lost for wards as he breathlessly strokes Will’s damp curls. He wants to speak, but sometimes words are overrated. 

____

The aches of his limbs didn’t settle in until Nigel had finished his release inside of him and fell forward. Will’s legs immediately dropping down from his back with a soft grunt. His only concern the slight throb in his neck from the bite mark that would surely bruise. 

A soft sigh came from him before he moved his weak arm, placing his index finger under Nigel’s chin to make him look up. When he saw the other’s lips he pressed forward, this time his lips soft and gentle as they ran over the twin’s. His hand fully cupping his cheek. He wanted Nigel to remember the way he tasted, smelled and kissed. 

“You’ve ruined my sheets.” He finally commented, pulling his lips away, him thumb running over the protruding cheek bones. “I expect full reimbursement,” Will smirked, teasing the other.

___

His length still twitching and surging as his slit begins to sting, more splatters of thick white ropes painting inside Will as his body shudders with intense orgasm. Tense muscles along his thighs and abdomen fully relaxing against the other’s body, their musk scent of glistening beads of pearly white and heady scent of their sweat mingle around the air. As his head gets lifted, his eyes move behind his closed eyelids, slowly opening them as he rides through a shuddering sensation that still rips through him like a vibrating engine of the bike revving under him. Something that he could relate to when it comes to giving him an adrenaline rush. 

Their fleshy lips gliding and gently groping against each other’s, the tip of their nose brush as more sensual and slow kiss continues. A finger holding Will’s face in place, his hips gently rock against Will’s, his length still deep inside as he feels the other’s half-hard cock brush against his abdomen, painted with splatters of Will’s essence. His tongue rolling and swiping across all of Will’s mouth as he explores it thoroughly, he’d remember this moment forever, the day he became Hannibal’s equal. Something he victoriously claimed as his own. 

As he turns to face Will, his cock slides out of the other’s tight cavern with ease. He can feel the spent cum spill as he flops down, his hand pulling the other’s waist as his brows brush against the other’s. Raking Will’s damp hair as he pushes the locks away from the other’s forehead, his nails scratch against the scalp. “You can fucking keep the sheets, I’d make sure you don’t wash those to keep our scents amalgamating forever. That’s my fucking reimbursement.” He playfully loops fingers around the other’s neck, pressing his palm against the adam’s apple. “And that’s your best fucking post-coital talk? I thought you were better than that, although it’s better than being trite.” His fingers move to the side to press against the distinctive bite mark he had left, the pierced skin now turning soft purple as it begins to bruise. 

____

The eyes of the mongoose were quick to return, his gaze settling on Nigel’s face with a curious thought. It made him curious as to why the twin stayed. At the beginning he had only wanted this to make Hannibal jealous, angry that what he wanted was gone, and if Nigel was any good at keeping his word that would have meant that Hannibal would never get a chance again. His blue eyes ran over his face, tensing at the hand across his throat, his Adam’s apple bobbing against the thumb. Every part of him ached to the point his wasn’t entirely sure that he would have been able to get up. 

“If you had wanted some praise you’ve come to the wrong man.” Will winced feeling the fingers run over his bruising neck, his head tilting instinctively to the side, allowing Nigel more room. “Admiring your work?” He arched a brow, tongue dragging across his bottom lip, shivering at the mere fact that he could still taste him. “And you still promised to cover me until I had no energy to produce.” The light coming in from the window cause his eyes to twinkle, “I’m ashamed to say you didn’t complete your task.” 

Will turned his head to look down at his hips. They were an angry looking purple, Nigel’s hand prints perfectly forming into an ugly bruise.

___

It takes him almost the same time for the other man to make his heartrate escalate to the point of the beats reverberate through his brain, thumping heavily against his eardrum and for his frantic pants to subside into relatively normal heartrate. His heavily lidded gaze quickly returns for his hazel orbs to retain his usual soulful and stormy vibe, almost tempestuous. “I knew you weren’t the fucking type to praise me in any ways, just like I am not fucking calling you by terms of endearment.” He swallows and licks his lower lip. “Admiring, yes, and thinking where to clamp next.” 

His usual default smirk widens as his cheek dips. “And when I fucking say something, I always keep my promises. Who said I’m done with you?” His hands spreads Will’s thighs even more as he repositions himself on top of the other man. “Well, you fucking are covered half with your essence, so I’ll help you in that regard and cover you in pearly white until you glisten under the moonlight. I’ll fucking engrave that image of you inside my brain forever.” With a slight tilt of his neck, he flashes a conceited smirk and gyrates his hip against Will’s lap, holding their half-hard cocks once again. The heady scent of their sex still thick in the air as he tastes a bit of viscous beads on his fingers as he slides them against Will’s smooth abdomen.

“I’m sure you’d like a taste before I fuck you senseless again.” A stripe paints across Will’s lip as he watches with interest, it almost looks iridescent as the angle changes. Without any warning as to his length had been already hard with the friction with the other’s length pressing against his own, his thick rod easily slides inside as Will’s entrance flutters around his veiny length. The exquisite friction upon him again as the pink sleeves stretch as far as it goes, he grunts as he pistons his hips hard, the mix of the other’s slick and his spent cum inside easing his length to bury deep inside. 

___

The image of Will’s tongue swiping over his cum covered lips would have made the perfect cover for an amateur porn video. His eyes glazed, and chest heaving at the mere idea that they were nowhere near finished. Of course, he couldn’t blame anyone else but himself for that. If he hadn’t opened his big mouth they both could have stuck to minor cuddling, but no now his cock was going back to his full hardness, already aching at the thought of a second round. 

“Wait… Ah.” His protest came out with a full wanton moan, head going back against the pillows as he arched his back. Each thrust reminding him of how much his ass actually ached. “Fuck—I want to be on top.” His teeth ground together, hand curling into the sheets beneath them. It wouldn’t have been fun if he didn’t have the opportunity to ride the twin. He wanted to feel as if this was much of his decision as it had been Nigel’s, and there was no lying there because it was. 

Perfectly white teeth bit into his own bottom lip, drawing blood as he refused to give Nigel the pleasure of hearing any more of his lewd sounds until he got his way. His temper tantrum a lot harder to hold up than he had originally imagined it would have been, and so to further advance himself he untangled his hands from the ruined sheets. Will reached up and grabbed Nigel’s biceps, gaining enough momentum to flip their bodies over until he was sitting with the cock even deeper up his tight canal. “F-fuck—holy fuck.” His hands came down to rest on Nigel’s pecks, panting out as he took his time before he slowly started to rock his hips forward. 

There would be no closing of his mouth. Each sound falling directly after one another, creating a mixture of echoes to spread throughout the room.The cum that smeared across his chest beginning to slide down and spread over the other male’s chest.

____

The second time breaching inside Will’s tight springs is easier, the slick and his spent cum easing his thick length to penetrate fully inside. He knew Will would have strength and stamina to go on for the second round, as the evidence of the hardness pressing against his taut abdomen proves the idea. He figures as Will wasn’t much of a sweet talker, he wouldn’t mind a bit more of a roughness exerted upon his skin. Another clamp along Will’s neck follows, connecting a chain link along as his canines pierce the sensitive skin easily. More crimson flowing out of the younger man as it paints the paler skin with his marks. 

“You’re gonna ache even more, but I’m sure you already fucking feel that.” His lip tugs as it broadens from cheek to cheek, Scoffing as he presses his hard body even harder. “Then by all fucking means, ride my fucking cock and make me come undone. I want to see you rock those fucking hips. You know you’d ache even more.” He knows this is another one of those that would prove them to be an equal. Instead of giving in to him as he stayed lodged in between the mattress and his broader and taller body.

Sensing the other withholding all those wanton and marvelous sounds from escaping through the lips, he lets out a disgruntled and dissatisfied growl, rumbling deep within his chest as his heartrate escalates. “You- you fucking are something. A fucking cunning boy.” His damp ashen hair fanning around the pillow as his head falls heavy, Will sinking deeper against his thick rod sends exquisite friction to every vein on his length. His abdomen tightening as his knees bend, accommodating the other’s rocking as he thrusts hard upward. “Then you’re splattering me with your fucking paint and licking it all clean. I don’t intend to wash myself off tonight.”


	8. Chapter 8

Despite the thrusting inside his already sensitive hole, it was always the biting that brought him back to the blubbering mess. His neck already aching from the previous mark, only having just stopped bleeding to begin bleeding down from the other mark. Will only imagined what he looked like, blood and cum covered with his mouth wide open, begging for more. It truly had to be an ego boosting scene, especially for the man who had caused it all. 

“Hnn—And what makes you think I’ll give a damn if you’re covered.” Will groaned, bringing himself up more just to slam back down onto the erection. “I think I would like to leave you in a pool of my own mess.” His nails raked down his chest, digging into the sun-kissed skin impatiently. His own cock bouncing with every slam down. 

There had been no end to the moans once Will managed to adjust his hips so that he was bringing Nigel to hitting his prostate with every thrust. He was a mess already, beginning to fall apart in front of the jackal. The predator finally getting his full grasp around his prey. “Nigel—Ahh fuck you feel so good.” Will bit his tongue hard enough to begin feeling blood filling his mouth, his hips only increasing their speed. He hardly liked to compliment especially in a situation such as one like this, but lust made people do unusual things.

“Please.” Will moaned, leaning down so he could bring his sound right next to Nigel’s ear. “Make me yours.”

____

The flat of his tongue firmly press against the new mark that begins to weep crimson onto Will’s skin, already painted and smeared with mix of blood, sweat and cum. Looking like an abstract expressionist painting on the smooth plane of muscles. “Being a fucking equal. Knowing that you’re topping from the bottom and fucking registering that there’s no fucking way I’m letting you fuck me, it’s the only way you can have the goddamn view. Covering me with your own fucking mess. If you don’t clean it, then I will.” Wanting to make more deeper mark, his lips latch onto the sensitive skin and sucks harshly, feeling the skin stretch under his mouth. 

Their fluid covered and slick skin smacking to create more of a lewd sound, the heavy musk and heady scents of their bodily fluid is enough to send him over the edge yet again. Perhaps much more intense and ardent one as well. The heaviness that surges around his lower abdomen is something of a whirlpool. More clear liquid trickles from his slit, stinging as it coats Will’s hot cavern. His thighs tremor uncontrollably as he matches Will’s rhythmic slams. “Then cover the fuck outta me. I don’t take shades of grey, it’s either white or black. Make me fucking pass out and rendered unconscious. I’d be glad to be drenched and drowned in your fucking mess.” 

His heart thundering as his grip on Will’s hips tighten, leaving half-moon shapes across the light-skinned empath. His sun-kissed tanned face flushed with heat and renewed arousal that makes him to emit more wanton groans with each hard thrust upward, the heels of the feet glides against the bedsheet as his hard piston continues. As soon as Will’s head lowers, he clashes his lips against the younger man’s, immediately tasting the crimson upon Will’s swollen and bloody lips. The words sends his length to surge and as his spine arches sharply, strings after strings of dense ropes fill Will’s tight heat as the ardent kiss continues, his arms looping tightly around the other’s sweaty back. 

_____

The flushed skin of Will graham only grew a more vivid pink when he began to cum in sync with Nigel. Their lips perfectly pinned together in one of the most intimate moments Will had ever felt. His heart had picked up the pace, practically skipping a beat as he pressed closer to the man. His own arms wrapping around the back of the twin’s head, hips riding out the last of both of their orgasms. Even after they had stopped moving, Will didn’t pull his mouth away, breathing hard from his nose, teeth catching Nigel’s bottom lip in a possessive manner. 

He had felt alive and accomplished despite the exhaustion that was obvious through his close blue eyes. When he had felt that their kissing was finished he pulled away and settled his red cheek against Nigel’s shoulder. His nose pressing into the crook of the male’s neck, giving a soft inhale. “You’re not going to leave wolf trap tonight.” Will murmured against the flesh, his words apparent that he wasn’t going to give the twin a chance to leave. He gave a faint yawn, pressing closer despite the stinging along his neck. Both of their chests now covered in their shared mess. 

Will’s fingers curled into Nigel’s locks, tugging them gently to give him a reminder that Will wasn’t intending to be all loving despite the hard pounding in his chest, telling him that is exactly how he was going to be. “How about a shower? Unless you truly intend to make me clean up the mess on your chest with my tongue?”

_____

His length still surging violently inside Will as he feels the other’s tight rings of muscles constrict against every inch of his velvety sleeve, the heaviness around his lower abdomen undulates like a tempestuous sea before thunderstorm. Feeling Will’s length throb and paint him more with the viscous pearly thick liquid, he loops an arm around the other’s sweaty back as soon as the other’s warm and damp body collapses against him. Still reeling from the intense orgasm along with the afterglow that immediately hits him in a successive wave. His bottom lip smacks against his teeth as Will nips his soft flesh. 

“I fucking don’t intend to.” Nuzzling against Will’s curls as he feels the other inhale his scent, the heady and musky smell of their outcome of lovemaking and natural scent that oozes out of his pores. “And no, you aren’t fucking taking a shower and neither am I going to.” His closed eyes remain closed even when Will tugs his damp ashen hair, his lips slack as his heart continues to thunder heavily against Will’s flesh. “I want you to clean your fucking mess clean and you’re going to leave yours. I am going to take you to Baltimore State Hospital for Criminally Insane and see my brother in this state. I don’t think you’d even have to show your marks intently as you know Hannibal has a fucking olfactory sense of a canine. He’d smell you and know it’s me who definitely fucked you. I’d want to see that goddamn bastard’s expression, but as he doesn’t want to see me.” 

He softly sighs. “I want you to see him as I wait outside. Then you’re going to my house and you’ll sleep there.” Until he frees Hannibal from the jail, he wants to explore and consume Will like Hannibal intended to do all along. 

_____

A hitched breath is all Will Graham managed as a response. His stomach practically doing a flip as he imagined the way Hannibal would have reacted. The fingers curled in Nigel’s hair only tighten their grip, giving another uneven breath as his tongue swept across the top of his mouth. He was struggling to find his words, knowing very well that this would be one of the ultimate jabs at Hannibal. 

“W-what.” The Empath finally managed, not moving from his place. Fearing that if he were to move up and look into those hazel eyes he would know just what drove the twin to urge him to do such a thing. “How do you expect me to do that? I am not walking around with cum running down my leg.” Will bit into his bottom lip, blue eyes hovering before they finally shut. 

He had wanted to make Hannibal jealous. Make him turn him away so that the inconvenient love he had felt for him would vanish, but it would be undeniably rude to show up to the man’s cell practically dripping with everything Nigel had done, and perhaps that is what it would take to make Hannibal do such a thing. 

Will licked his bottom lip before sitting up, taking the chance to look down at his chest and then Nigel’s. “I thought brothers were supposed to look out for each other, and share their toys. I can see that gene skipped over you.” He cleared his throat before getting off of Nigel with a lewd pop as his erection slipped free. His feet slid down onto the chilled floor before he fully stood up, all of his marks and bruises able to be seen along his pale messy flesh. It was only then that he even realized how much damage Nigel had done. The ache in his backside a grim reminder that he wouldn’t be able to walk properly for a week.

_____

Feeling Will’s fingers tighten around his damp hair as he smirks, he doesn’t even have to draw a picture of Hannibal’s expression, behind the impassive visage, he can name different emotions that might go through his brother’s face. The betrayal, enviousness, contempt towards him, or satisfaction as it had been all of his intention. His brother already knowing him inside and out and like the back of his hand, it might have been already pre-planned, but it’s not like his incarceration had been, either. Hannibal Lecter might become something of a devil, but he’s not a god.

His gaze lifting downward as Will licks around his cupid’s bow where a bit of sweat beads on, his face tilts as he nips the other’s lower lip. “Of course fucking not. I don’t fucking want my cum running down against your thigh either. Would you rather fucking prefer me to plug you up to contain my cum? I can get it easily as I have one inside my jacket. It’s your fucking lucky day. Why don’t you stay here for a minute, I won’t be so fucking long.”

With his characteristic smirk, he wipes his fingers across his chest and lewdly licks Will’s cum down, the viscous beads still trickling down against his tight abs. “And it skipped over Hannibal as well, that fucking gene is nonexistent in our DNA. We don’t like to share what’s ours. I haven’t seen him get possessive, but no fucking way you’d share what we just did with my brother.”

Tilting his head as he sees Will’s awkward steps, he abandons his initial plan and stares at Will’s naked frame. His mark all over the unblemished pale flesh, on the neck, where he had grabbed Will by the hipbone and thighs and the cum trickling down between the empath’s legs. “Hm, now that I think of it, it’d be enough of an evidence for Hannibal to see your steps. You’d feel my presence for about a week. Tomorrow sounds very promising. As my fucking brother would say, I’m courting you tomorrow to BSHCI, then off to have a nice dinner at the French Bistro.” Looping an arm around Will’s waist, he leads them to the shower. “Let’s take that damn shower then.”


	9. Chapter 9

When Nigel had mentioned the plug Will’s entire face became flushed, a bright red quick to spread over his cheeks. That was one of the last things he would have figured that he would have heard, and the worst of it all was that he thought he might have enjoyed it. Being forced to be plugged up full of Nigel’s cum. A persistent reminder that he was his and only his. 

His teeth dug back into his bottom lip, a hesitant choking sound escaping him before relief washed away the slight adrenaline rush. He couldn’t deny that underneath his own fear there was regret that Nigel wasn’t going to be plugging him tonight. A long stroke of his tongue over the roof of his mouth was all it took to bring him back into reality. His blue eyes frantically looking towards the bathroom, every step giving him the almost painful reminder of what had just happened. 

“You’ll stay here then? Or are you going to make me sit in your car for a whole two hours?” Will struggled to hide the wince from his step. The cum running down his legs making him quite the scene to look at. He was absolutely covered, a complete mess and every part of him felt more turned on than he remembered ever being. “Or,” Bright blue eyes blinked before looking up into the hazel ones, his teeth catching the corner of his mouth. “Will you spank me for complaining too much?” 

Will backed his way into the bathroom, managing to escape Nigel’s arm as he moved towards the shower. The handles protruded from the wall. The labels H and C nearly worn off. In order for him to reach them properly, he had to bend over, showing off his already messy abused hole. His hands shaking as he turned the dials, using his other hand to test the water as it began to fall from the shower head.

____

A low and baritone chuckle rattling his chest as his ardent hazel hues penetrate Will’s blushed face, he cocks his head as his gaze flickers onto Will’s bed, the covers all rumpled and still damp with their amalgamation of sweat and spent cum. “I’ll fucking enlighten you with that after we see Hannibal tomorrow. I’m positively sure there will be shit fuck tons of opportunity for that if you desire so fucking much.” Of course, having Will to contain his essence inside of him would be the most possessive nature, the sole reminder of who Will belonged to. 

His glistening skin flexing as he stretches himself, his spine arching and the taut muscles expand as his broad hands support the dip of the spine, right above his gluteus maximus. His still half-hard length bobbing against his muscular thighs, he saunters over to where his leather jacket lays and takes a fresh smoke. Soon, a heavy trail of dense white smoke fills the house again, with their inevitable smell of musk from both of their bodies, an evidence of their intense lovemaking.

“Motorcycle, Will. I fucking hate cars, nor I have a fucking intention of owning one soon. I’ll stay here if it’s necessary.” His fingers glide across Will’s inner thighs, wanting to taste the intoxicating concoction of Will’s slick and his own spent cum. Even before Will finishes speaking, A hand that is not covered in the glistening viscous liquid smacks Will’s globe hard, enough for him to see the slight pink mark blossom on the other’s firm ass. “You fucking talk too much.” Exhaling a shroud of puffs directly against Will’s face, his lips curl into a smirk and soon becomes a toothy grin. 

Quickly finishing the smoke and crushing the stub on the ashtray near the nightstand, he strides over behind Will and runs a tantalizing hand against the empath’s still gaping hole. The last remnant of their evidence trickling down the crevice and coating the man’s balls. His prodding fingers pushing inside the tight rings of muscles, a hand steadies Will’s ass as his groin presses against the other’s back. “I am most fucking positive I can make you cum with just my tongue and lips.” A pointed tongue swipes against Will’s entrance, the strong muscle lapping at the puckered skin and tasting and scenting more of their mix of sex. His fleshy pink muscle slides easily inside, as Will’s walls had been breached repeatedly. After a deep inhale that makes his chest to heave greatly, a relentless series of lapping and sucking follows as he lowers behind Will, stimulating the empath’s velvety sacs with his nimble fingers. 

____

The slap on his ass was all it took to get his already aching cock up and ready again, assuring himself he was going to regret their actions in the morning. In an attempt to steady himself, he spread his legs a bit, still adjusting the water. It was now a warm temperature, perfect enough to sooth his aching backside. “If I talk too much I’m surprised you don’t have a gag in your pocket as well.” Will grinned only slightly as he turned his head to watch Nigel come towards the bathroom. Only catching a glimpse of his disastrous bed. 

There were no other words the Empath was able to push out before he felt the tongue running his already sensitive bud, a whimpered moan already starting to spill from himself. The tilted walls of the shower carrying the sound in a slight echo. His knees buckled slightly, causing him to bring his damp hands forward so they pressed against the wall. The stream of water from the shower head beginning to fall onto Will’s thick brunette locks of hair. “Ah—Nigel, Fuck, I don’t think I can cum again.” 

Will was beginning to fall apart, practically moaning like a wanton whore while the sensations continued. Never in his intimate life had he felt something like it, and with the slight ache to his tight walls he was surprised he was able to hold himself up, knowing it most likely had something to do with the hand on his ass keeping his hips steady. Water already beginning to pool in his lower back, really bringing out the previous bruises that had marked his pale flesh. There was no doubt who Will belonged to, and there would be no doubt in the future. 

His teeth dug tightly into his bottom lip, feeling the blood beginning to pool and dilute with the onslaught of water hitting his face. This action keeping his sounds down to a minimum, allowing himself at least some dignity with the obscenely great feeling of the tongue’s attacks.  
nigellecter  
The cascading warm water upon Will’s back as a continuous stream flows and drenches his damp ashen hair and shoulder, his fingers easily glide inside the stretched entrance as he parts to take a deep and loud inhale. His lungs begin to burn with the exertion as he feels the warm cavern take his fingers. “I don’t have a fucking gag, but if you’d like, I’d cover your fucking mouth with my hands.” His hand slick and glistening as it moves to the front, wrapping around Will’s narrow waist to stimulate his sensitive smooth head further. 

“Oh I more than fucking well know you can, already fucking hard as a rock, standing up even.” Spreading and kneading the firm flesh as he drives inside the tight coiled muscle, twirling and curving his tongue to feel the walls flutter and gape around his expert muscle. Steadying Will with both of his arms tightly holding down, his own cock begins to bob heavily against his thighs as he parts yet again, appreciating the view of Will literally falling apart under his ministration and the sound reverberating off the tiled walls. 

Slowly making his way up as his other hand runs along the dip of Will’s spine, a hand continuously stretches Will’s fleshy sleeve to feel the length throb and his own yearn for the empath’s tight cavern yet again. Feeling the warm water get exponentially warmer against his skin, he feels the spent cum on his abdomen wash away with the new glistening liquid forming around the slit. Out of the blue, he impales his length deep inside Will’s abused heat and turns the other’s head to see the blood seeping out and tinge Will’s lips. 

An silent demand to part the clenched teeth, he pistons his hips hard as the length breaks the resistance easily, instantly hitting the sweet spot as his curved length begins to throb with blood flow. Knowing this will elicit more uncontrolled and immediate sound from the other, he turns Will’s face and molds his lips tightly against the other’s, savoring the coppery taste that immediately permeates his tongue. Sucking with a force, he is sure that the other’s lips will be swollen by the next morning when they make the trip to BSHCI. 

_____

The cascading water only influenced Will’s change. The trapped mongoose taking his own steps forward only to be caught by the jackal before the snake could strike first. Only there would be no life taking. Will was very much alive and could feel every nerve in his body betray him as he fell into the rhythm of pleasure from his own betrayal. If he could form coherent thoughts he imagined that he would have pictured Hannibal’s face, watching realization spread over his features as the possessive marks were shown under the florescent light bulbs of the hospital. Every sign to show that Nigel had done what the other couldn’t and now would never get to do whether his freedom came or not. 

Moans were muffled from his clenched teeth though they never differed from their continuous oncoming rate. When Nigel had taken the time to inhale the intruding finger caught Will off guard and only made him more a mess. His blue eyes watering with the loud aching pleasure growing within him. It was far more difficult to keep his sounds from exploding from his lips. His teeth having to dig in further to give him the reminder to keep quiet. The struggle only continued to climb up hill. His hands curling in on themselves with the lack of something to tug on. 

His back was the first to arch high into an uncomfortable angle the moment he felt the tongue returning to its original assault. Each thrust with the muscle causing his aching cock to twitch with swollen need, which he was sure that Nigel could sense when his mouth had pulled away. Will had assumed that he would have been able to get a small break in order to catch his breath but the erection slamming into his tight walls destroyed that fantasy quickly. 

There was no chance to dig his teeth further into his lip. The initial surprise of the deep thrust causing him to throw his head back with a loud moan near a scream of pleasure. His eyes were closed tightly, hardly able to know what was coming for him until he felt the powerful lips on his own. He knew all too well that soon they would be a harsh purple, matching the rest of the bruised marks on his body, but that didn’t seem to matter right now. He was far too close to his release to care about keeping his sounds locked away let alone prevent himself from pressing back into Nigel. 

“Fuck—I’m… Hnn… So close, Nigel. Please.” He groaned, breaking their lips away. His knees buckling beneath him, sure that the arms around him were all that kept him upwards.

_____

Lecters were possessive, it is as if the name dripped with the concept, as Hannibal and him had been incestuous lovers on and off, it was the prominent trait they shared and relished. Knowing that Will’s impending arousal was already near, as the repeated stimulation was overloading the empath’s length and still relatively tight walls, his own escalates to a different level, proven by the transparent liquid that eases the ardent friction inside the heat. He would probably pay millions to see his brother’s expression as his twin saw what he had done to his favorite mongoose and knowing that he was the first one to get inside Will’s pants. Although it would’ve been expected and predicted. Nipping Will’s lower lip more as he gropes the other’s lips for the last time, he licks a broad stripe along the back of Will’s neck and clamps hard onto the fleshy part of the back of the neck, immediately feeling the skin break to watch Will’s body paint with pinkish water. 

As his already warmth-radiating skin smolders even more under the streams of steamy water, his tanned body presses firm against Will’s arching back, his nose buried against the crook of the empath’s neck to inhale the creeping scent that radiates from the pale skin. More surge of arousal and their evidence of lovemaking gradually washing away from them. Still, the bathroom fills and echoes with their clashing sounds of groans as his heart begins to rattle and thunder, the gasping inhales and warm and moist exhales sending the thumping heart to oscillate against his brain. 

Easing Will down to bend his back to make his ass stick out forth to leverage his thrusts, his thigh sneaks down under to lift one of Will’s legs to prop against the edge of the tub, making his drive more deep and efficient. As his balls grow heavy and the heaviness pool around the lower abdomen once again, he knows he doesn’t have the loads of cum inside him to fill Will up like he had the first time, but nevertheless, the arousal and impending orgasm is as strong and overwhelming as the initial lovemaking. More of his marks and bruises will adorn Will’s skin as his heavy eyes gaze down at Will’s form, trying desperately to match his hard and deep thrusts as the lascivious sounds escalates gradually. His cock beginning to surge as his hand continues to minister pumps to squeeze the other’s cum out, his slit stings painfully as he shoots what he has left in him. Depositing more of his dense ropes as he basks in their bodies’ warmth as well as from the cascading water. His own thighs tremble with exertion as he pushes himself up with an arm.


	10. Chapter 10

Every ounce of his body wanted to collapse right then and there, feeling Nigel cum inside his aching backside once against before his own small loud painted the side of the tub. He was by all means exhausted and sure that he probably wouldn’t be able to manage to take a shower let alone walk back to the messy bed. Instead, his blue eyes felt heavy, soft whimpers and moans still falling from his bruised lips. His entire body ached and pleaded for sleep. He almost gave in but struggled with the unwanted feelings of giving Nigel the pleasure to know that he had simply torn him apart already. 

Another broken moan was all that escaped him before he pressed back against Nigel, his wet hair clinging to his face. “We can shower later,” He spoke with a heavy pant, finally allowing his eyes to close as he stayed close, almost not wanting the twin to pull out of his abused hole. Any fears for the next day vanished. Will finally felt at peace. Whether it was the warm body pressed against his frame or the exhausted state causing his thoughts to stop he wasn’t sure, but he didn’t feel like complaining.

Will sat like that for what felt like a few minutes, but knew it was probably only a second or two before he leaned back towards the tub, turning off the faucet. The chilled air raising bumps along his wet flesh. Traces of cum still marking his nearly flawless skin.

____

Feeling Will’s body lax against his strong arms that loop around the other’s middle, he rides through his ardent orgasm as his thighs fervently shake. More cum stinging out from his sensitive slit as more hot dense liquid fills Will up, each jet of string draining his energy along with him as his taut abdomen continues to contract and flex. “Shh, if you don’t have the fucking strength to prop yourself up, then we can take a bath instead, to loosen our strained and worked up muscles. I’ll carry you to the bed if you do fall asleep.” Still reeling from the afterglow as his heart frenetically beats, the undulating percussion continuing to ring against his brain as his length still stays inside Will’s stretched walls. 

Switching the faucet to fill the tub and feeling the warmth of the slick and his cum spilling over their pressed legs, his body completely lax against the edge of the tub, his spine curling along with the curve of the bathtub and pressing firmly against Will’s sinking body. His length still deeply buried Will’s heat that continues to flutter and clench around his still half-hard length. Feeling the water envelope his too drained body and feeling Will’s dark curls clinging to his sweat and cum covered chest, his hips, without consciousness, continues to gently rock as if he is watching an infant sleep in his arms. “I’m not the fucking type to sit in the tub to spend my leisure time, but after three fucking rounds like animals rutting, we both need to unwind and unknot some of the tense muscles.” 

His mind drifts somewhere, although his corporeality stays where it is, in a complete bliss along with Will’s melted weight warm and firm against him. He can still smell the thick scent of their lovemaking condensing along with the steamy water rising through the surface of gently rippling water. He wonders what it would like to have such a labyrinthine and complex mind palace such as what his brother has. All he needs is the carnal desires fulfilled, sex, booze and drugs. Self-destruction and repeat. Occasional nightmares, sure. His memories were deeply repressed in the back of his memory, along with some of the memories he had shared with Hannibal. Succumbing to the temptation of wondering what his brother would think after all of this, it could be myriads of things; feeling betrayed of his younger twin, although most expected, most likely, his brother’s disappointment could be directed at Will, as they still had complicated relationship with each other. 

He himself might be not aware of the subliminal influences that affect his thinking, as his mind still ponders about the exact reason why Hannibal hadn’t wanted to see him face to face. Maybe he’ll just storm inside the hospital and see how his brother had been doing, behind the glass panes and residing inside his mind palace as he roamed free there. Coming from the same DNA, but so naturally and drastically different, he wonders what it would be like to hold the most undisclosed and cryptic door of his brother’s arcane web of subconscious. 

____

Will’s chest began to rise and fall slowly, each breath he took giving a soft wheezing sound, showing just how hoarse his voice was already becoming from the loud sounds he had previously made. Every muscle in his body felt tense and bruised, but he knew exactly where all his marks lie. His hips would be a faint purple in the morning, and his neck a darker color, one that would be rather difficult to hide from anyone’s eyes, especially Hannibal Lecter’s. Even with the brief thought of the man he felt a nervous tremor run through him, hardly able to imagine what would come tomorrow. 

His actions for the day came with reason. Who better to hurt the doctor with than sleeping with his own brother? Will had felt sorrow and guilt for his compassion towards Hannibal, knowing that he shouldn’t love a man of his standards, that in modern time it was wrong. That is why he did it. He knew that he couldn’t bring himself to tear away from Hannibal, and so the other man would have to do it for him. Nigel’s possessiveness going to play a key factor in the arrangement. Will Graham was no longer up for grabs and Hannibal Lecter would have been sure to realize that the moment he would have walked into the hospital. 

With a faint twist of his head, Will’s blue eyes fell open, looking over Nigel’s features. Now that they were there laying in the tub he could see the difference between the twins. They both held their faces differently, and even just looking at Nigel it was apparent he was deep in thought, probably thinking about what would be to come as well. Will worried about it, not wanting Nigel to think that he had planned to use him all along. That was how it started, and now that they were there in the tub, still pressed together intimately, Will felt different. 

Darkness had often been a place he considered himself to be alone in and now here he was having both of the Lecter twins standing on either side of him. Two sets of predators stalking after the prey while the prey waved around his bleeding arm. It was as if he intended to get them both that way. Let them think that they would both get to sink their teeth into his flesh, and perhaps it was he who was fooled. Even for a little mongoose he imagined he held the cards, but looking over Nigel’s thoughtful face proved otherwise. 

“Whatever happens tomorrow… Will you let me come back with you?” Will whispered the question, far too at ease to raise his voice to a higher volume. He didn’t know what would happen, how he or Hannibal would react, but he wanted to make sure he wouldn’t react alone. Emotions in a heated moment would become clouded, and with clouded emotions came hurtful words. “Stay with you for at least the rest of the day, and if you decide that I’m no good for me I can find a cab back here. I just—“ Will bit his already bruised bottom lip roughly before he finished his sentence. “I just don’t want to be alone after him.”

____

His breathless heaving of the chest subsiding as his heart slowly and strongly beats, he is still deep in thought as he imagines how the next day will unfold. Hannibal standing behind the glass pane with his arms crossed in the back. Stoic and impassive ever on the facade with his mind still inside the memory palace. The Norman Chapel in Palermo, vast even by medieval standards. Living there with his extensive collections lining thousand rooms, hundreds of corridors for him to explore, even there were rooms he couldn’t even explore. Brilliant and twisted. He knows he holds some of the keys, but not a lot. He was well aware of their sparking passions with each other and Will would have a lot more keys jangling inside his pockets as now. 

Having no doubt of his brother noticing what he had done with Will, it had been much more than rutting like a pair of fucking animals or just get to Hannibal’s mind. Having Will sent to the hospital to deliver the scheme that he devised with, it was a valid and the best alternative, much better and effortless one than having his associates help him to get into high-security prison. His brother was, after all, the most prized prisoner they had and he had read the book about his brother. Hannibal the Cannibal. They had termed his brother a ‘monster.’ Something he appalled and despised the author and avid readers for. Although he had mixed feelings about his brother, the most underlying and what laid in the most basic layer had been love. More than them being flesh and blood. It was intrinsic. Like two giant stars crashing, stellar collision of two great forces. Two apex predators reigning limbo upon the earth. Freeing him will make him stronger as well. And with this act and his cunning method of freeing his brother, he would be the one that would go down in the history as someone who had freed the monster. 

He could see his brother and him standing side by side. He was the uncontrollable, more raw version of his brother. Volatile and impatient, more brutal and prone to be more emotional and expressive with his face and stance. Much more human version. If Hannibal had his memory palace to live there if he wanted to, he relied on earthly goods. Sex, booze, drugs. Something more basic and animalistic. There was no human veil and mnemonic device for him to retreat to. He had barred himself with violence and sadistic nature. He was curious - what would Hannibal say, or better, what would be his brother’s reaction at his proposal? It was the best thing he ever came with. Having known about the Dragon roaming around, who had been out-shadowing his brother’s famous status as the most heinous criminal. Knowing his brother’s heartbeat staying still even when he killed alongside his brother, he both reveled and mortified with the concept. 

Will’s question slowly rouses him back to the reality, away from Hannibal’s grasp of his mind. “Where the fuck would you go, Hannibal’s still gonna be behind the glass pane, of course you’re fucking coming with me. Away from all of his influences.” His eyes slowly closing as he paints the ideal picture, looking into Hannibal’s face and seeing the raw, unrestrained emotions exploding out of him. Finally stripped off of his person suit to be more human. If he couldn’t shatter the walls or climb up to give a peek inside, seeing it would confirm that his twin wasn’t different from any other human beings. Playing god and his gloating days were over. 

“You are coming to my flat right after you meet with him. Or else I’m coming inside to drag your fucking ass out.” His arm tightens around Will’s neck, feeling the marks he had left him not too long ago in the heat of their ardent sex.


	11. Chapter 11

Will pressed further back against Nigel, curling into the wolf’s chest. He knew he would be getting himself into a bigger mess than he intended, but with the best of his abilities he believed that Hannibal and Nigel had every intention on keeping him alive. He imagined that Nigel liked the hold he had on Hannibal’s mongoose, taking him away slowly and painfully to show that he had the upper hand, and Will couldn’t deny himself the pleasure of feeling it happen. It was a different game from Hannibal’s. He would normally knock over a domino and watch to see what effect would come of it. Now whether he liked it or not the crown was placed on Nigel’s head, holding up the last domino piece to the game, Will. 

He moved his head back further to reveal more of his neck, showing his submissive nature with the arms placed around his throat. It was interesting to allow someone so much power. If Nigel had really wanted to he could squeeze and knock Will unconscious, or worse, dead. “You would drag me out like a pup? What makes you think I won’t be able to walk out of there on my own? Do you find your brother to be that persuasive?” Will’s questions were masked to be directed at Nigel, but in reality he was asking himself what would happen. How would Hannibal react to his cunning boy being taken away?

A heavy sigh caused the water around their bodies to ripple as Will turned his head to the faucet, watching it drip casually into the tainted water. That was the last thing he remembered before he felt sleep’s arms wrapping around him tugging him further and further into darkness before he saw the very face he was coming to dread. Hannibal Lecter, standing in his cell, arms crossed in front of him as he stared Will down. The Empath said nothing, and hardly believed he was in the cell, but much like a magical painting he could feel Hannibal’s eyes on him, stabbing him painfully as he tore him apart.

____

With only several hours away from the break of dawn, his mind reels again as he ponders about Hannibal’s memory palace once again. Aside from his ongoing substance addiction, which had been significantly improved as he had cut down on snorting coke to a minimum and when he drank, he didn’t guzzle down the entire liquor store or his liquor cabinet for that matter. If he had one like Hannibal’s, his would be drastically smaller in size with access to almost every room, except one. Heavily chained and locked with many different kind of locks. A steel door with a spiraling void inside. When he had fallen in love too quick and too hard. Several months of bedridden days spent inside his flat with devastating evisceration. Almost gutted as he spent countless occasions suffering from agonizing pain shooting from his left side. As a side effect to his many infections and the ugly and distorted looking scar such prominent feature, albeit his scar littered tanned torso, he would suffer constant spasms and uncomfortable sensations lingering at times. 

He feels like playing a chess with these two men. Of course, he wasn’t familiar with playing it in entirety, but he registered enough to get the idea. Hannibal would be a pawn about now. A King piece rendered almost useless as a sacrificial piece. It could turn into a Queen if he wanted, that would require lots of effort and time, which he lacked. It was Will’s and his, mainly his to decide. He had no intention to kill Will, nor his brother. With his resources from his status as the drug lord and having his associates do more of the footwork, he wouldn’t merely hide in the shadows. His plan, his move. He would lay the chain with spikes en route to get the road rigged beforehand. Finding out the route would be easy, as Will surely could have access to it as he rides with his brother. Oh, dear brother. He knew he acted all different and open, stripped off of his person suit in front of him, but he was sure he would put it back on again when Will visits him later today not too long after the dawn breaks. 

“I’m sure you know more than I do. You have seen my brother in whole. You are the one who holds the key to his mind palace, the most deeper and abstrusely concealed part. What he does is not persuasion, it’s coercion. I am aware, because I am known to be like that.” His arm wrapping around Will’s neck as soon as he shows the most vulnerable part of the human anatomy, he wants to see how far Will can take his push. The strenuous physical exertion that the man is willing to go through, just for him. A total submission of trust. It would confirm something more than love. He doesn’t hold extensive knowledge about human anatomy, but knows enough when he squeezes jugular vein, the only way to pump the blood through the heart and brain cuts off. Death will be slow and Will would drift off, feeling like floating on the thin air of clouds and when he comes back to earth, either dead or alive, depending on what he decides. His hold tightens as his arm flexes, biceps bulging as he applies pressure slowly.

Before sleep claims the other, he gives Will the benefit of the doubt. As empathetic Will gets, he was sure that the other man would dream about the event to be unfold. Hannibal Lecter confined to a cage like a monster. “It fucking boggles my goddamn mind you are still so naive. His eyes and words are daggers, he would rip and tear you apart. What a fucking bastard he is, he has his way with words. Be careful what you speak and what you hear.”

____

The throb in his head started off rather slowly after he had felt the increased pressure on his neck. There was no trouble breathing, and so Will imagined there was nothing wrong despite his body wanting to go into panic mode. It had taken a lot of energy to coax his thoughts to rest, the numbness starting in the tips of his fingers as he listened to Nigel’s voice. There had been something about the accent that had calmed the sensation of the blood cutting off. 

“You and I both know that keeping quiet won’t be an option.” His words came out slow, every movement of his tongue and lips making the aching in his head increase. He was sure that has what had coaxed him into sleeping first. Positive that his drowsiness would have caught up to him eventually. At first he didn’t think he was sleeping. He could still feel the raise of the chest beneath him, and the slight rock of the hips that made sure he knew Nigel was still deep inside him. He had been sure that it was more just that he had gone blind before he heard Hannibal’s voice. 

Will’s head turned to the side, blue eyes examining his own reflection in the glass before his lips began to involuntarily move. “Hello, Dr. Lecter.” When had had gotten closer he watched the stag step up to the glass. It hadn’t exactly been what Will had expected to see. The hallucinations of the ravenstag almost being a faint memory. Another voice broke through his confusion when he heard Jack’s voice. 

“Can I borrow your imagination?” The voice was rough, the familiar lift of his glasses being pushed up his nose before he noticed the familiar setting of his old classroom building up around him. “I imagine what you see and learn touches everything else in your mind. Your values and decencies are present yet shocked at your associations. Appalled at your dreams.” Will turned around staring at Hannibal directly, his eyes lowering as he heard the familiar quote. His brows pinched together tight, watching the scene fall away before he heard another sound. This one more desperate. 

“Now that you know me.” Will looked up, eyes widening to see the mess that had become of Hannibal Lecter the night that they were supposed to run away. “See me.” His frantic blue eyes were quick to drift over to Abigail as he shook his head, knowing what was about to come. “I gave you a rare gift, but you didn’t want it. You would deny me my life.” A choking sound came from behind him, causing him to quickly turn around and see the reflection of himself as his own broken words slipped out. “N-no. Not your life.” Hannibal’s voice was directly against his ear now, the warm breath almost startling. “My freedom then. You would take that from me.” 

That had been the last thing Will heard before he felt himself jumping up from the mattress, a choked sob falling from his lips. The startling realization that he had been moved into his bedroom had only moderately relieved him. It was the fact that he would have to face what he saw in himself with Hannibal later that evening that had startled him. His eyes fell down to his side looking at the sleeping twin, shaking his head only then beginning to feel the swelling of tears running down his face. What had he gotten himself into?

____

Just enough pressure on Will’s jugular to feel the vein throb, his heaving heart rises and falls against the smaller man’s back as his hips involuntarily jerk. His length still half-hard, buried deep inside Will’s heat as his drained body continues to move almost unconsciously. Basked in the rippling water as it subtly sloshes around his tanned skin, he can still smell their evidence of lovemaking and their amalgamated heady scent of sweat still lingering. He can hear the last words that he had spoken echo through the tiled walls of the bathroom. ‘Hannibal would rip and tear you apart. What a fucking bastard he is, he has his way with words. Be careful what you speak and what you hear.’ His words are harsh, to the point and direct. The rock walls could be hard to punch through, but with the right equipment and tools, it would crumble down like nothing. Behind the harsh and menacing facade lied fragile and emotional human being. Constant loneliness had been accompanying him, but even thousands of miles away and in different continents, he could feel his brother’s presence like an omniscient aura.

“I fucking bet Hannibal’s displeasing expression won’t be directed at you, but at me, for betraying him in a sense. The feelings would be conflicted, he’d be infuriated at you for getting it on with me, in a disappointment. He is well aware of my nature. I’m a fucking open book in the back of his hand. It’s like he looks through me, no matter what I fucking do. I feel like I’m at his grasp. Feeling like a puppet under puppeteer’s control. I just happen to have fewer strings attached than the rest of those unfortunate fuckers.” His own low and more accented voice as he begins to get pulled under, feeling Will’s curls tickling upon his cheek and feels the marks he had made under his chin, the skin bruised and his bite mark prominent on Will’s pale skin. His view obscured and his lashes sticking onto his damp skin, he feels his body slide and submerge under the water, feeling the jet of water surge through his nostrils. His hips continuing to move in autopilot, unconsciously undulating in a wave as his spine arches. 

It feels as if he’s inside the hospital, his mirror image reflected against the glass pane, his carbon copy staring at him with cold and impassive eyes. The weapons he always carries were stripped away as he entered through the high security prison. Who knows what kind of chaotic mess could happen with two apex predators, who reigned on the top of the food chain together in one room. “Hello, Nigel.” Hannibal walks in front of the glass pane to greet his younger twin, his arms crossed at the back, stoic and graceful as ever, moving like a caged animal with his intense eyes. Even when the twins had stripped of all of the self-defenses they had put up when they were outside with their respective professions, the air around them is tense and stiff. Almost eerie as their aura clashes against each other’s. “Fucking shit, without your special hobby fattening up your pudgy ass, has the food inside the hospital disappointing you, what a fucking shame.” His lips curve curve up in a grin, stretching from cheek to cheek, lifting his chin as his expression somewhat deceives his bantering and harsh words. 

As they had been sizing each other up long time ago when they were adolescents, their sizing up now is completely different in nature, as if they are looking to find their most weakest points, their Achilles’ heels. Despite their bantering and squabbling, they were done in a good-natured way and they had always mended their differences as they had accepted each other for who they were, faults and flaws and all. “You left us different marks, but the nature all the same. fucking love, Hannibal. Love turns everyone somewhat insane, doesn’t it? In the name of fucking love, look what you have done to me. You have shattered my fucking heart into a million pieces and stepped them over to cause more irreparable damage. I hope you’re fucking happy in your memory palace. Replay the scenes over and over again and hope that they will come together in one piece.” 

When his lung begins to burn and his heart up to his throat as the corner of his eyes blacken, that’s when he pulls himself out the water with Will’s body lax against his. His cock had been hard again and his lower abdomen flutters, the water adulterated with more of the pearly liquid. Quickly bringing their exhausted body upward and to wipe them clean, he is quickly pulled under as soon as his still wet head lands on the pillow. He feels like that lifelong companion of loneliness and despair tug his arms once again, hanging on the edge of the pit as he desperately clings onto the hold. His eyes roll frantically behind his closed eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Will could have sworn that he heard drumming as his heart behind to pound in his chest, the sounds echoing through his ears. Even with the relaxing heat next to his body he didn’t think he would have been able to fall back asleep. His eyes drifted towards the bright alarm clock, noting that he had only been asleep for an hour at the most. It had been frustrating to have such a visual imagination, all of his nightmares appearing real. The devil himself looking as if he could lunge out and grab him by his throat. 

Shifting slightly Will turned his head to look back at Nigel. His blue eyes drifting down to admire the dark purple mark on his neck before they moved back up to study his face. He imagined the twin was probably having nightmares as well. The frantic roll of his eyes pressed against his eyelids telling the Empath that whatever he was seeing was in full detail. It had to of seemed real for the brain to create such unconscious movement. 

Slowly the male curled back against the mattress, this time reaching out a shaking hand to run his calloused hands through the still moist ashen locks. He brushed ever strand of hair away from the twin’s face before he allowed his hand to drift down further, creating small designs in their path until they rested on the sun-kissed neck, running over the tattoo. He hadn’t really noticed it earlier that day, but now when he refused sleep he could pick up on everything. 

His eyes danced along the jumping pulse in Nigel’s neck, watching it pick up before slowing down again, and probably keeping rhythm with his dream. “He has us both so far in his trap.” His words were mere whispers, directed more at himself than the sleeping man in front of him. A shaken inhale was all it took in order for him to continue talking. “Weaving his web tightly around us to ensure we would be able to breathe without him.” 

Will’s fingers continued their pattern over his arm before he moved his aching body closer, moving so his face was pressed against Nigel’s neck. He felt comfort in thinking about anything but Hannibal, and imagined that if he was extra gentle he could at least move Nigel’s dream into something more relaxed. Something that would stop the frantic look on his face. So his soft pink lips ran along his flesh, down to his inflicted bite mark. His nose pressed against the flesh, taking in his scent. He didn’t want to forget it.

____

He rarely relinquished the strong grasp that he had with his emotions spilling over like a dam bursting open. There had been no deception or no trace of feign as Hannibal’s words had literally whipped through his entire body. Everything he had crumbling down into a useless rubbish. After having escaped from a ultra conservative and strict to the core orphanage, the estate had been once under Lecter’s name, soon to be stripped away from them after their parents’ untimely death. Since then, his building of walls began. Behind all those roughness he exhibited with people, driving people away as he submerged himself with workload and exerting force whenever he saw fit. Relentless and careless, He would be vainglorious of becoming the ruler of the underground drug smuggling empire, expanding it to trading firearms. Would be a wunderkind in the business without any previous connections.

After reuniting with his brother in Florence for briefest moments, he had pondered about killing the twin there and then. Inside the Fell’s residence where he had been taking a completely different alias. Why he didn’t act on it is still an enigmatic and mysterious phenomenon. He wouldn’t classify it as love. A complex myriads of emotions. It could be more than love, some kind of twin empathy, he understood the inquietude of his brother’s complex mind. The mind palace is indeed effective and a suitable place for his brother to retreat, but those shattered memories wouldn’t mend together even if light year had been crossed between them. His own place to retreat vestigial compared to Hannibal’s, the past traumas betokened to a disastrous successions of him inflicting pain upon himself and spiraling to a plunge, a destructive way of living. 

Though he is on the bed slumbering rather tranquilly, minus his furrowed visage and the frenetic movement of his eyelids, his head slowly tilts to the side, chin digging into the shoulder as Will brushes his still wet ashen locks away from his face. As he stirs a bit and swallows heavily, shifting his position to slightly turn his body, his naked body half-covered under the thin covers. Not unlike how he had been submerged under adulterated water in the tub, he dreams about the one and only time he was made to go through rigmarole of tests and procedures, the doctor had told him he was close to dying instantaneously on the spot where he had made descent into the dark and murky water. His spinal cord had been intact around the base of the ribcage, emergency surgeon had remarked that it had been a miracle that he survived with a catastrophic injury like this, rendering him to be bedridden for months. 

His veins on the neck and temple throbbing with blood as his face distorts even more for a while, he lets out a soft groan. Feeling like his body float in the air as his corporeality feels like it’s going to dissipate into the deep void, he is pulled down on the earth, still as a corpse as his breathing slowly regains its normal rhythm. His eyes clenched shut, feeling jaded and his body aching everywhere as he turns, he instinctively and unconsciously leans against the warm and soft lips, the lipid bruise emits a gentle, radiating pain across his neck. A telltale sign that he is indeed alive. His mouth gasps open in his vivid and provocative dream as trickles of water soaks the ground, gargling the water out as he spats, shoulders lurching forward as his body convulses. 

Turning to his side as his legs curl upward a bit, his facade slowly regains its serene expression, a boyish look upon his face. The remaining duration of slumber is deep and unnerving, the break of dawn comes quickly as their naked bodies bask under the bright ray of sunlight. Under tightly closed lids, he rouses as he feels soiled and rumpled sheets move with his muscles. His sun-kissed skin flexing and stretching as he exhales softly, turning to look at Will. “G’morning.” 

_____

The skin was warm beneath his lips, giving a reminder of the blood pumping throughout the body. Will knew that if he had bit down at the right angle he could remove the source of warmth and easily make Nigel’s body end up cold beneath him, though that is not what he wanted. Whether he intended to admit it to himself or not he felt comfortable there in his chest, pressing gentle kisses down to Nigel’s collar bone. Calmness was washing over him, keeping his heart rate at a steady rate while his nightmares vanished from memory. 

“You had a nightmare.” Will’s teeth lightly nipped at the flesh before he moved back up to Nigel’s neck. His lips very slowly coming over his jaw until he met the plush pink lips. He kept his kiss short and simple before he pulled away, figuring that making breakfast was in order. “Did your mind conjure up a fantasy or were there memories filling the voids of darkness?” 

Will never bothered to look back over his shoulder as the cotton sheet fell from his nude form. When he stood in front of the window the sunlight running through the blinds enveloped his form, giving him a heavenly glow. His blue eyes moved across the hardwood floor, searching for his clothes. He didn’t imagine he would need them much until they began their two hour trip back to Baltimore, but it couldn’t be a bad choice. 

“I have to let my dogs out. You’re free to stay in bed, or you can come along.” A calloused hand came up to run over Will’s chin, feeling the rough hair beneath his touch. His brows quickly came together in confusion before he ended up taking a few steps forward. His intention was to make it to his dresser for a pair of boxer briefs, but the ache in his hips and lower backside made him have a casual limp. He knew it was bad from having the same limp last night, but now he felt embarrassed about it. Every part of him knowing that this had been all Nigel’s doing. 

With a shaken sigh his tongue came across his bottom lip, wetting it before he sucked it in and bit slightly. Will was going to need every part of him to focus on his steps, knowing that he wouldn’t dare walk into the hospital like that.

____

His wet lashes clinging to his skin before opening his eyes, still heavily drenched in sleep as he feels the sunlight breaking into the bed, beads of sweat lingers on his chest fluff and the ghost of the image of his nightmare still clinging to him like mosquitoes buzzing and sucking his vital fluid out without him even realizing it, facing Hannibal Lecter after so many years of being in a state of the dormancy in his mind electrifies and fears him. There was nothing he feared, as alpha and dominant he ever was at his workplace and not even breaking a sweat to bringing anyone to limbo who had opposed him, the way to hasten the process had been easy, almost innate. With his brother, it had been a different story. With carefully constructed words and a penchant for manipulation and coercion, whether the past events of them separating and him suffering through his self-destructive ways as he got over the most heartbreaking and shattering moments of his life, his won personality had been shaped differently, as molded and flimsy clay becomes hardened and holding its structure after enduring long period of time inside the kiln. He wasn’t the same fragile and lithe, androgynous man who had devised schemes to get by in order to make huge sums of money. Those days well behind him and grown to be the most feared and felonious criminal of his own, he pushed the nightmares aside, there was more pressing matter to attend to. Getting Will inside that hospital and having to deliver the news of his escape, courtesy of his brilliant plan. He could have Hannibal killed via Francis Dolarhyde, aka the Tooth Fairy, or the Dragon, whoever the fuck he was, he could take care of his brother without his own hands getting bloodied. 

His slightly elevated heartbeat slowly subsiding to its normal rhythm, relishing Will’s affectionate and soothing touch along his still throbbing neck and heated skin, slightly damp from cold sweat. A rattling and guttural hum lifts his chest against Will’s bare skin, his hand brushing over the other’s side. “Perhaps my fucking contrasting feelings towards my brother had swished my subconscious. No matter, I’m fucking over that shit now. No more of these horrid and heart-ripping memories that fill my void like an insidious aura.” A long sigh that completely rouses him, he hears the dogs whine and bark outside the bedroom, the scent of them assaulting against his nostrils. As soon as Will’s body parts from him, he stretches his arms out, stifling a yawn as he lazily gazes outside where the leaves of the trees sway under the soft breeze. 

Getting up and amusingly looking at Will’s uncomfortable stance as the other begins to limp, his eyes dart across Will’s naked backside before making his way, the heavy musk of their lovemaking still lingering across his body, although he had been submerged inside the water. “Don’t fucking expect me to stay in the shadows while I could be freely roaming the wild. Of course I’m fucking coming. And don’t fucking consider this lightly, I know you don’t. I’m fucking curious how Hannibal would feel to know I’m the one who’s going to save that goddamn ass.” 

Wanting to take a thorough shower and shave his stubble off, it’s like a ritual for him, the preparation of his body before partaking in a ingenious scheme. The beginning of a showdown that is inevitable now. Knowing the Tooth Fairy’s obsession with his brother, almost like a mentor/protege kind of relationship, he surely knows Francis would try to kill Hannibal in order to become the great dragon. The last necessary step of the transformation. He would be lurking until the right moment strikes. The adrenaline rush upon him as he comes out of the shower, a faint ghost of a smirk dips his cheek as he rounds the corner heading to the kitchen. “You fucking know better to not to wobble like that, but Hannibal would surely know what we’ve done anyways. As you know, he is much more cunning than you might imagine him to be cunning.”


	13. Chapter 13

Even before Nigel had left the bed and gone to the shower will had felt loneliness creeping up and consuming him. If he had learned anything about manipulation it was the mere fact that it could fall both ways. He had been manipulating Nigel after their meal, egging him on so that he could take something Hannibal couldn’t though after the first round Will had felt himself slipping. The bruises along his body gave him an aching reminder that he was allowing Nigel to take the reins of the situation, and if the brother had truly wanted Hannibal free he imagined that he wouldn’t be in the picture much longer. He was only a mere pawn being moved along the wooden chess board.

With a shaky breath, Will had begun to dress, shaking hands buttoning up the white dress shirt before he moved out into the living room, opening the door so his dogs could run through the yard. His blue eyes looked off into the foggy distance, imagining Hannibal standing in the trees. His heart ached inside his chest as he took a few steps out onto the porch, watching his breath create small clouds around his mouth. 

Nigel had already told him he had no intention on killing him, and perhaps that had been entirely true because despite his lack of acknowledgment towards his own deduction skills he was able to read his brother from a mile away. Hannibal would have been displeased with Will. He would have seen that the cunning boy who he had met years before was nothing more than a pawn, and perhaps that is what Nigel wanted. He knew Hannibal would have been displeased enough with the fact that Will had given something so sacred up and would off him the moment he had the chance. 

It would have been the perfect chance to gain the Empath’s trust without him seeing it. At least that is the angle Will would have taken. He was a smart man, and even standing there on the porch decided that he would begin pulling away from both of the men. He’d give Nigel what he promised, and the moment Hannibal would be free of his cuffs he would run. It would have to be a place that no one would think to look for him. A place hidden. A shift in Will’s stance caused him to turn back to the door, the tip of his nose red from the cold. He had decided then and there he wouldn’t give either of the Lecter brother’s the pleasure of killing him. He’d do it on his own, It would be the only place loneliness wouldn’t be able to reach him. 

Will stepped back into the house, clearing his throat before he looked up to see Nigel neatly put together, obviously ready to leave for the hospital. “I just need to grab my coat. And the sheets.” His eyes moved past the twin to the bedroom. He would throw away the sheets, having no intention on keeping any evidence of his wrong doings behind. He at least wanted his body to be found without judgement by Jack. “I can, um, take my car. We can meet down there. It might make it easier.” 

Blue eyes moved to look over Nigel’s face, careful to avoid his eyes as he took a few steps forward. He didn’t want to show how much he had been thinking, but he was sure that his demeanor from this morning to now was completely different. If Nigel was paying attention, he would have surely been able to tell. “I know he’s cunning. Which is why I have no intention staying there long enough for him to get inside my head.”

____

A mix of both anticipation and reluctance swimming over his brain as he drapes a big towel around his lean waist, going outside the cool air of the morning to retrieve his change of clothes from the motorcycle. His hand briefly brushing against one of the dogs’ fur as they scurry outside with excitement, his sleepy hazel orbs soon regain its sharpness as the view of the landscape clears, the horizon blurry with a heavy fog. It is a black suit he’d always carried, in case an unexpected meeting with his clients scheduled up or had other means of presenting himself. Still inside the garment bag as he pulls it out of the compartment, the goosebumps adorn his torso in mere brief exposure to the frigid wind. “Fuck, this was a bad idea.” Mumbling under his crystallizing breath, he exhales deep before slamming the door shut behind him, putting them on with a swift movement. Except his brother, he hadn’t pounded and let himself relinquish to the sheer carnal desires, nor letting himself give into bodily pleasures such as this particular instance. Succession of events still reeling inside his body like a long strip of film with each screenshot, he is more than well aware that he would have declined the invitation towards the kitchen table and be on his way, as fish wasn’t one of the top foods in his picky palate. For him, it is an ongoing inconclusive battle of him deciding which pieces to sacrifice. Perhaps ‘sacrifice’ wasn’t a right word. Already having been in on-and-off relationship with his incarcerated brother, Hannibal’s intentions were less than obvious that he had sought him to search out for the empath and knowing his showy and provoking seductiveness that naturally oozed out of him. Something Hannibal himself had admitted over and over again in their taboo and peculiar relationship.

Smoothing a hand over his tight trousers and buttoning up the button-down, leaving few uppermost buttons unperturbed as his still damp chest fluff peeks out of the damp skin, the fabric clinging to his tanned olive skin. Feeling like the tide has been turned, it’s not Hannibal who holds the strings, calling the shots and pulling the trigger, so to speak. It had been his ingenious scheme and his idea to send Will into the devil’s snare. Knowing well that Will’s empathy would most likely see through him, as an open book. He wasn’t the one to deceptive and hide his true nature when opportunity presented. Straightening himself in front of the full mirror for the last time, he plucks a cigarette from the rumpled clothes thrown off to the side of the bed, a telltale sign of their intense and rough lovemaking, more like Nigel’s ‘rutting like an animal,’ Hannibal would call it.

His brow twitching and his stormy eyes narrowing, he scoffs and shakes his head. “There’s no fucking way we’re taking your car. Giving an impression that you and I came together would make more sense. You’re riding in the back with the fucking helmet.” Of course, he had been sensing the drastic difference in Will’s demeanor and how he acted around him. Much more tense and reserved. Were they the same people who had given up control to let it all lose? As he takes a long drag from the smoke, that morning nicotine rush that he relished so much when he occasionally got up early for such special event like this, he winds an arm around Will and leads him outside. A puff of thick white smoke fills the house for the last time. He intends to come back, if he and Will left together, then he’d have to get his belongings and have more mutual interactions than one-time fuck in spiteful of freeing the devil.

“What are we waiting for, time to fucking buckle the hell up and go.” After a concession of deep puffs, the butt crushes under his shoes and he whistles, attempting to catch the dogs’ attention. 

____

The hand on his hip burned, sending an aching reminder to his bones that he was tangled far too tightly in the web. Much like a fly would be landed there, unprepared for the sticky snare that would hold him tightly until he was bound there to starve, or be eaten alive. Between both of the Lecter twins, he was unsure what would happen first. Will turned his face to look over Nigel, taking a small shaken breath as he watched the way the rising sun reflected over the olive skin and ashen hair. He might have believed this is how Hannibal would have looked if it weren’t for this thoughts creating such a drastic difference between them. 

“You left the sheets.” His voice slightly cracked, keeping him in the position he was as his blue eyes drifted to watch the dogs eagerly run past them and into the open door. Their bowls were still filled with most of last night’s meal to the point where Will wouldn’t entirely have to worry about coming back until later that night. If he found himself occupied he could manage to call someone, who he wasn’t entirely sure. After Hannibal he had lost many of his connections, people unable to differentiate him from Hannibal even after he was placed in jail. 

With a tightly knit expression, Will turned back towards the door, closing it and locking it before he turned back to look past Nigel towards the bike settled neatly in his driveway. It looked odd being there, out of place and new. Will’s car directly in front of it was rusting, becoming broken down with his rare use of it. After many days, he took his time bothering to go into town. It was unsettling to watch children point and whisper to their mother about who was standing before him. Distasteful to allow children such rude behavior. 

“Okay.” He took a soft breath, tightening his coat around his body before he took a few steps forward, turning to where he could look eye to eye at Nigel. There was a warmness reflected off the hazel gaze that helped him relax. With a hesitant touch to the twin’s arm, he leaned up, pressing his lips to the still nicotine flavored ones, pulling back with a downcast gaze almost immediately. “Let’s go free the devil.”

____

The recurrent image of him pounding into Will’s entrance reels in as he blinks, the air crisp and fresh, compared to the barren, too spacious and almost ghastly Lecter residence. Without no one to talk to, he still wasn’t absolutely sure Hannibal had yet again abandoned him. It had been his choice to get locked inside Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminal Insane, although he himself had told him, and he knew more than anyone else in the world that his brother was far from being insane. Might call him the third wheel in the triangle, a love triangle? He wasn’t sure. The twins’ relationship was a complicated and convoluted one. Such taboo and blasphemy, other people would call it, but it was destructive, gnawing away at him like a necrotizing disease. 

“Of course, what would you fucking expect me to do otherwise?” He could still smell the lingering scent of their musk permeated through the room from the porch where his bike is. It could be his own imagination, but he’d have all the corporeal, auditory and olfactory sensations deeply ingrained inside his brain. It’s something that is not worth gloating about, especially in front of his manipulative brother who had foreseen this happening already. Knowing that he valued lewdness and was more vulnerable one of two who had easily succumbed to carnal desires and who put more sentimental value behind each act. 

Watching the dogs respond to his whistle as he watches the canines gather around his feet, his broad hand runs over the damp fur, the dewdrops glistening them as his digits wet with fresh water. The cool air of the autumn upon them as it sweeps through his leather jacket, flapping the hem slightly as Will’s lips close the distance. His expressive hues gazing down where the empath is touching his arm, he could make out that the man is nervous. He’d definitely be, if he was reversely in Will’s position. But everything has to be dualistic. Nothing productive or life would be surrounded with complete dullness when the devil didn’t stir up the group of angels. There were variants. Fallen angels, mutant devils, if there were any. 

Wanting to surge into the kiss as he tilts his head sideways, the kiss had been fleeting and he wants to reach to grasp it tighter, but he reluctantly lets it go without showing it in his face. Mounting on the motorcycle after guiding Will behind him, he feels the strong vibration after a roaring revving of the engine. “Take the damn helmet inside the compartment. I don’t need one.” Knowing that the wind will blow his long ashen locks everywhere, but wanting to feel the chilly fall wind rousing and clearing his still fogged up stream of consciousness, the bike swerves through the graveled road, a trail of dirt rising as Will’s house becomes merely a blur, a small dot in the background in the distance. 

Separated by the glass panes, but Hannibal and Will’s mind were much more alike than his ever had been. It had been something that he had been envious of Will. Can you resist the urge to blur with my brother. There would be no definitive border once you enter his realm.


	14. Chapter 14

Will had hardly had the chance to get the helmet buckled before he felt the bike jump forward, causing him to wrap his arms anxiously around the twin’s waist. His grip was tight and desperate, unfortunately not enough to calm his nerves. He rested his cheek against the back of the leather jacket that had hugged Nigel’s body. It was just enough to calm his nerves throughout the majority of the bumps and roaring of the engine beneath him. 

“Do you do this often?” His question would have been amusing, assuming that Nigel had known the overused pick up line that could be based around the Empath’s words. “I mean… Do you often have a one night stand and take those who you make a mess of on a bike ride? You just seem far too comfortable with my arms wrapped around you.” His word were nearly yelled, hoping that they would have been able to make conversation despite the loud movement of the wind that had made hearing with the helmet on even more difficult. 

The continuous movement of the bike made it easier for Will to ease up, each self-destructive thought he had at the house becoming a small distant memory. He wanted to blame it on his imagination for making him think that there was more to the kiss they had then what he felt, but he was almost sure that he was gaining his own form of feelings for the man in front of him. 

Broken. That was what Will saw himself as every day. A broken boy surrounded by dogs that could do no more than lick up his wounds. He had recognized the feelings similar to the ones that had piled up in the pit of his stomach. He had received them the first day of Hannibal actually bothering to make the trip to feed his dogs. He saw it as an unrealistic form of commitment, but the feelings he received with Nigel were slightly different. They made him feel like he had strength, meaning. 

“Could we stop for breakfast? Or at least a cup of coffee? The next exit has a decent diner.”

____

The roaring revving of the engine immediately sending rush of adrenaline through his brain, even more so than the constant use of drugs that trashed his system. Still getting over with the substance abuse as a myriad of emotions surge into his brain, the streamlined body of the sleek and sporty bike takes off with ease. The crisp and cool breeze whipping through his upper body along with the warmth that melts into his back offers a nice contrast. The motorcycle swerves easily under his dextrous maneuver of the vehicle made for speed, as they have managed to avoid hellish rush hour traffic. 

His brows raising and coming to meet together as his forehead creases, his expressive hazel orbs narrow as his irises flash a bit of annoyedness. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean, no, I didn’t consider this to be one night stand as I intend to fuck you over.” His shoulders slouch a little bit against the handle as his firm hands tighten around it. “I’m fucking comfortable, because I know how your fucking body responded against mine over and over again. I fucking recall three successive rounds of ongoing rutting. You were the one asking all the pervasive and personal questions that I haven’t yet to summon up the fucking courage to do it myself. Minus all the fucking drugs and booze.” Innumerable thoughts shift inside his brain like a click of the slide projector showing all the events of him rendered useless, instances of his self-destructiveness shattering his body.

“If you want to fucking reduce the unison of our corporeality into a fucking one night stand, then do so, but I have no fucking intention of leaving our relationship at that.” His voice contains annoyment and a bit of disappointment behind his characteristic husky and low voice, but he rarely raises his voice. He had learned in the past, yelling or shouting would never do anything to carry the force behind his voice, except the explosion of emotion, but he could be exactly that without ever changing his expression. Behind the nonchalant aloofness, his brows twitched. 

“Just don’t fucking barf up all the things you eat at the fucking diner after seeing Hannibal.” It’s the last thing he ever want to do if he has to storm inside the hospital to sweep up the man just behind him. “Hoarding caffeine wouldn’t so fucking bad during this time and considering the occasion, it’d definitely help.” Crisscrossing the lines and swiftly swerving the vehicle to take the next exit, the diner is situated off the side of the highway, obviously feeling ravenous after all the strenuous rutting of the night before. “I want those fucking pancakes with mounds of hash and bacons, fuck tons of bacons and eggs.”

____

“You’re not using me?” The question came out freely, leaving Will to go through his thoughts, looking back onto that morning. He could feel Hannibal in the back of his head. Normally it would have been a comfort to have the man bad there, being his paddle in the wild river of deadly thoughts, but now he couldn’t help but feel as if he was drowning. Everything he knew or once knew was slipping away into a distant memory. 

Will Graham would be his own undoing. He had planned this the moment he laid eyes on Nigel Lecter. When he had looked into the hazel eyes he could see the longing that the man felt for his twin. The love and compassion practically taking over them. Will had seen the same thing in his own reflection. He knew that he cared deeply for Hannibal Lecter. The man was hard to forget. It had almost sent an uneasy jealousy through his veins as he watched the way Nigel lit up when his brother’s name was said, given there were many emotions that followed. Far too many probably connected to painful memories that Will didn’t plan on opening. 

Blue eyes settled onto the road in front of them, watching the blurred pattern splay out and point into a long edge. There was something comforting about it. He saw himself easing more and more into relaxation, almost forgetting his own comment about food. It was a difficult situation. If he had wanted to hold a conversation he would have to open up his mind again, and that would allow the ghosts from his past free access among the plains. 

His breathing came out in small pants, watching as the diner appeared from the small town. “I don’t easily barf up a meal despite how appealing it sounds. When I see your brother it will be a quick visit. I will tell him of the plan, or at least much of what I can without Alana listening in. Then I will be back out, and you’ll be able to take me home. Quick and easy.” Will knew it was a lie. There would be no denying it especially with the way he had slept the night before. Every aching memory still vivid and full of emotions. He imagined the same would count for this night. If Nigel chose to stay again Will might have to go sleep on the couch to prevent his screams from being heard.

____

“No, but I am not fucking going to deny that my brother’s still in my fucking head. He’s the kind of a man you just never forget. Considering how unique his name is, if he wasn’t my brother, who the fuck names their son Hannibal? I’m glad I got the name which means something substantial and meaningful.” Giving his try at banter, but miserably failing as he huffs under the helmet. The supportive foam pressing against his cheeks seem to close in as a layer of sweat covers his face. Of course, the first son had to carry the title of a count. Hannibal had been the eighth. Despite the names sake and all the heritage behind what their last name meant to the world, he’d be better off with his own name, meaning ‘champion,’ whatever that entitled, was better than ‘mercy of Baal.’ 

“I could fucking ask you the same question, I suppose. So I knew what Hannibal had intended in his mind, considering my penchant for rutting into you like I did the night before, what was your fucking intention or intentions? To get into Hannibal’s fucking head? Or is it merely as simple as if you can’t get Hannibal, get his fucking identical younger twin, is that it?” He never breaks a sweat when he goes for a heist or narcotics smuggling, how high a risk he was at getting injured or even killed, his hazel orbs never lost its intensity nor collected composure when those irises set into what his aim had been, but involving his brother, all of those fortified walls melted and crumbled down. No matter the conflicting and contrasting thoughts crossed his mind like a spider web. One wrong step and he would be wrapped in those sticky strings. 

As if he had been a racing horse, his concentration only lies on the asphalt road ahead of him, all the lines blur and pass mindlessly as he reaches the diner. A necessary stopping point to step up his game and maintain an air of calmness, just like how his brother so effortlessly did with his killings. Expressive and overly emotional at times, the only thing he had reveled in his brother’s spectrum of personalities had been keeping his head cool. Too easily upset and losing a grip on his presence of mind, he saw this trait as his vulnerability. 

“Ah, so that’s the bitch’s name who runs that fucking facility. Then if you don’t come out in ten, I’m barging in. Just inform him of the plan and make a swift exit. Don’t fucking let him get inside your head and stir, whatever the fuck he does with words. A fucking ‘meaningless’ sound, make it indistinct like a bland gruel.” A trail of dust rising off the surface as the fat wheel glides across the dirt, the bike abruptly halts in front of the porch, a few customers entering ahead of them as he gracefully dismounts the bike. The revving engine emits residual heat as it clings onto his hips. His view distorts a bit as it takes a bit of an effort to get the helmet off. Sweat still trickling down and creating a soft halo on his back underneath the jacket. Wiping the side of his face with the back of his hand, he gives his head a shake, feeling the cool air sweep across as the moisture evaporates off of him. “I think I’ll fucking skip coffee, the adrenaline pumping alone is making me all fucking intrigued.”


End file.
